


Fateful Dreams -PAUSED-

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Naruto AU, Parts of this are from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being a princess means dealing with lies, but even this knowledge couldn't prepare Sakura from the secrets buried along with her mother. Unable to live the fake life any longer, she takes matters into her own hands and runs away, right into the arms of danger, magic, and love.





	1. Prologue/ Sakura's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> My first KakaSaku fic! I hope you enjoy~

_"I promise, my dear daughter, that I will do everything I can to keep Sakura safe. I'll help her get away from that cruel, unforgiving man. This I swear." He whispered as he knelt down and placed a rose on his only child's grave. As he stood up, he heard a deep voice coming from behind him, as well as a faint whine. Narrowing his eyes, he turned on his heel, pausing mid step after seeing a small pink blanket in the man's arms._

_"I'm kinda surprised to see you here, Luca. You never showed much interest in Mei until I got her pregnant. Why are you here?" He glares at Luca as he gently places the infant on a mound of soft moss. Luca looked between Senji and his newborn granddaughter and sighed, his features softening slightly. "I came to say goodbye to my poor 'tenshi' and to see my little cherry blossom before I go. Are you really going to deny an old man like myself from seeing his only granddaughter?"_

_Senji's eyes darkened as he bent to pick Sakura up, careful not to wake her. He positioned her against his chest softly and turned away from Luca. "Yes, I am. I don't want you to ever see my daughter. Not while I'm still alive." He looked down at her sleeping face and sighed. "She will never know the truth about how Mei died," He paused to look over his shoulder at Luca, "and neither will you."_

_Luca glared at Senji's back as he carried Sakura away. "I'll find out what you did, Senji. Even if I die trying. Sakura will know the truth and she will never forgive you."_

_~~~_

"Miss Sakura? Are you ready?" The maid asked outside the door as Sakura was standing in front of her mirror, frowning as she played with the red lace on the edge of her skirt. She hated all the frills and lace she was forced to wear. She sighed and tied back her long blonde hair, ready to do whatever her father, the king, had asked of her to do today.

"Yes, I'm ready." she called out to the maid standing in the hall. When the maid entered, she was not alone. She was followed by Sasuke, the youngest member of her father's royal guard, and also her friend. She smiled faintly at him and faced the maid, "So, what am I going to be doing today? Training? Studying? Or is this a rare off day I've been begging for for months?" She had a hopeful glint in her eyes as her maid smiled and looked down, "You have the day off, Miss. Sir Sasuke thought it'd be good for you to get out of the palace for the day."

Sakura smiled as she looked at Sasuke and curtsied. "Thank you for thinking of me. I'll change out of this damn thing and meet you at the stables." Sasuke smirked, but bowed nonetheless, and turned to leave the room. He followed the maid out, but paused with his hand on the doorknob, looking over his shoulder at her. "Don't take too long." and closed the door. Sakura smiled to herself and hurried to get changed.

As she approached the stables, she saw Sasuke talking with another guard. She slowed her pace and hid behind the corner, listening in on the conversation.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke? You have first patrol around the east side until noon. You have no time to be playing with the horses. Get your ass moving." the other guard nudged Sasuke in the shoulder and he did as told. Sakura immediately knew the guards voice as Neji, the guard captain and giggled to herself as she saw them turn to leave the stables. As she was coming out from her spot, Sasuke suddenly turned around, looking her dead in the eye. She smirked as he winked at her, then continued to follow Neji to his post for the morning. Sakura laughed when she knew they both were out of hearing range as she hoisted herself up onto her horse that Sasuke had gotten ready for her. She silently thanked him and rode into the forest near the palace.

After she felt like she was far away enough from the palace, Sakura dismounted her horse. She tied the reins to a nearby tree, grabbed her weapon pack and a set of makeshift targets Sasuke had made for her out of an old tree log he had cut after getting her firewood. She set them up high in the trees and took out her throwing knives. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, she threw all the knives at once, hitting every single target. Sakura's smile lit up her face as she felt giddiness in her chest. As she busied herself with retrieving her knives to throw them again, she wasn't paying attention to her footing, an action she immediately regretted as she lost her footing and slipped on the still rain soaked edge of a small cliff. The world began to tilt as her body followed her legs down the ravine, landing on her back. Cursing under her breath, she sat up slowly to see if she was injured. Relieved she only has a minor scrape of her leg, she stood up with the help of a downed tree next to her. She was about to turn around to go back up the small hill, when she noticed a moss covered cottage in the small clearing ahead.

Cocking her head to the side, she cautiously walked over to the door after checking the perimeter. She was about to knock when her hand stopped just before her knuckles hit the wood. "What am I doing? I don't know who lives here. Whoever it is could be a creep or worse. I should get back to training." she thought to herself as she backed away from the door. Before she got far enough away, the door opened. Sakura tried to run, but she tripped over a tree root that was above ground and twisted her ankle.

She landed on the ground with a thud and grimaced. The approaching footsteps made her forget her growing annoyance with being tripped up for the second time in a short period, filling her with fear. She panicked as she looked for any of her knives that she hadn't dropped with her first fall. Finding one lodged into the mud, she picked it up and stood quickly, ready to defend herself, but before she could raise her head, the footsteps stopped. She froze in place, but willed herself to look up at the elderly man in front of her. Her eyes widened when the man began to slowly walk up to her, his arm stretched out. Something about his presence made her comfortable and she dropped her weapon, letting it fall softly into the moist earth, though still filled with suspicion on who he was, she didn't completely drop her guard.

She stared at him and he stopped in front of her. His soft green eyes and graying pink hair made her tremble slightly as he gently reached for her hand and knelt down slowly, pressing her hand to his cheek. She felt a wetness and looked down at him. Tears were falling from his face when he looked up at her. Sakura was taken aback when he spoke, a warmth she longed to hear again made her heart pound heavily in her chest. "Sakura? Is that really you?"

 


	2. The Past Revisited

Sakura's eyes widened when the man said her name in a broken sob. She stood there, frozen in place, looking at a man who had her mother's eyes. As she looked into his eyes, she gasped as his grip on her hand tightened and her vision began to blur. All she saw was whirling colors and heard a mess of sounds.

When her vision cleared, she saw a familiar looking man standing with his back to her. He was looking down at something and mumbling to himself.

" _Why..? Why didn't you just stay out of it like I told you to? Why did you have to jump in front of me like that? You stupid, stupid woman. All this could've been avoided if you had JUST LISTENED!"_ His shout made Sakura startle and cower slightly behind her raised arm as he quickly turned around and walked away. Sakura watched him leave, but not before she turned to see what, or who, he had been talking to.

Her eyes quickly widened before she let out a blood-curdling scream. She fell to her knees as her tears began to fall. With a shaking hand, she reached out to touch her dead mother's face, but stopped when she heard footsteps. Before she could get up and run, she recognized the man. It was the one who had been holding her hand to his cheek in the forest. She looked up at him as he also knelt down beside her mother.

He lovingly ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, " _Mei, my poor tenshi. Why didn't you tell me Senji was involved in such horrible things? I could've helped you_ ," He choked on his words and the sight broke Sakura's heart more. " _What will happen to Sakura now? I couldn't possibly allow such a horrible man to handle the perfect angel you fought to keep_." He rubbed his thumb over her forehead before standing and sighing softly to calm himself. " _Don't worry. I'll find a way to keep her safe. I promise._ "

With one last look at her mother, the man slowly turned and walked away. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. With a shaking hand, she reached for her mother's cheek when suddenly everything became distorted again and she found herself gasping on the forest floor once again.

She looked around quickly and found herself in the man's arms. She struggled to get away from him and he showed no resistance. Once Sakura was out of his arms, she cleared her throat and looked at him, tears falling once more.

"What the hell was that? W-was that my mother? My father? You? Who are you?" Sakura glared at him slightly. He said nothing as he stood and walked over to her, offering his hand.

"Come inside, Sakura, and I'll explain everything." Sakura looked between the man and his hand before getting up on her own. She brushed off what dirt was on her pants and looked at him again.

"Right now, I can't. I have to get back to the palace before they find out I've gone far." The man sighed softly as he let his hand fall.

"Could you wait here a moment then? I have something I wish to give you." Reluctantly, Sakura nodded and crossed her arms after wiping her tears. A few minutes later, the man returned with a journal and a small potted plant. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the plant as he approached her again. "Please, take this journal. It will show you everything. This plant is a cherry blossom tree, your mother's favorite, and your namesake. I know you don't have much of her left, but I think she'd want you to have this. So please."

He stretched out his arms, an object in each hand. Sakura stepped forward some and smiled slightly as she gently touched one of the flower petals. "I know who you are now. Even without looking at the journal. You're my ojisan." Sakura teared up again and smiled at him. "I had a feeling that's who you are from your eyes and hair. They both match my mother's."

The old man's eyes crinkled in a gentle smile as she took the journal and flower. When he spoke again, his voice came steadier, and it held that low rumble so characteristic of the elderly.

"My dearest Sakura. My name is Luca. Everything you need to know is in this journal. Keep it safe." He put a hand on her cheek and closed his eyes. "After you've read it, return to me and I will help you." Sakura nodded and slowly pulled away. Luca's eyes fluttered open to see Sakura smiling once again.

"I will, ojisan. I promise." With that promise and joy budding within her chest for the first time in forever, Sakura turned around and walked back over to the cliff she'd fallen down. She carefully hoisted herself up, looking for footholds in the rock while cradling the cherry tree and her mother's journal against her heart. She didn't get far when she heard Luca's wistful mumble.

"Soon, Senji. Soon she will know the truth and this will finally end."


	3. A Suspicious Maid and A Mother's Love

Sneaking back into the palace proved to be slightly more difficult than Sakura had anticipated, and once inside the safety of her room she closed the door with a click. The sound seemed too loud to her ears, and she feared—foolishly—that someone might have heard it and she let out a choked laugh. Her heart caught in her through when she heard a soft knock on her door. "J-just a second!" She yelled at the door. Thrown into a panic, she darted across the room and hid the journal in the wooden chest at the foot of her bed. She stood clumsily, using the chest as leverage, and stood on slightly shaking legs. Turning her head to her desk, she quickly bounded over and put the cherry blossom next to the pink roses Sasuke had given her as a present for completing her weapons training.

Sitting in her soft swivel chair, she quickly picked up the first writing utensil she could grab, an old quill. She quickly pulled out a piece of paper and pretended to be working on a letter, she called out to the maid in a slightly flustered voice, "Yes?" The maid opened the door slowly and peered in cautiously as Sakura turned to face her. Her fear subsided quickly as she cocked her head to the side, set the quill down, and stood when she sensed something off about the maid's attitude.

Approaching the maid, she suddenly started as though she was snuck up on. Sakura looked at her with a worried look. "Is everything okay? You look a little pale." Flustered, the maid met her eyes and then bowed profusely, apologizing, then excusing herself, closing the door behind her. Sakura stared at the door for a moment before opening it slowly, anxiety welling up in her chest. She peeked around the corner and spotted Sasuke trying to calm the flustered maid, looking a little agitated. Sakura tried to listen in on what he was saying, but all she could make out was, "... _and she can't know. His death would cause quite the uproar and we're not prepared for that yet. Just keep your cool and leave Miss Sakura to me, okay_?"

Sakura'a eyes widened as she slowly backed into her room and closed her for once again, as quietly as possible. She slumped against the door and sighed, putting her hand in her chest in a effort to calm her racing heart. 'Whose death is he talking about? What did he mean by "deal with me"?' Sakura shook her head and went straight for the chest to retrieve the journal. Just as she was about to remove the lock, there was another knock on the door.

Groaning softly to herself, she went to open it, swinging it open a little harder than she should have and startled Ino. Sighing to herself, she smiled and let Ino in. Ino smiled back and sat on the bed. After Sakura closed the door, she turned to face Ino. "How's it going, onee-san? I heard you got the day off today. You're lucky. I had lessons all day." Ino pouted and looked away, making Sakura giggle. Ino was Sakura's step sister. After her father remarried, she gained a little sister who worshipped her. Ino spent more time with Sakura than her own father did, but she enjoyed the company.

Smiling softly, Sakura sat next to Ino, running her fingers through her short blonde hair. Her stepmother didn't like long hair. Said it was "unbecoming" and "got in the way". Ino loved Sakura's long hair that was almost touching her lower back and was always silky smooth. Ino would braid flowers into it for special occasions. Sakura refused to cut her hair; her mother had had long hair, so she'd grown it out. She'd have dyed it pink, her mother's natural color, but her father had forbid it.

"Sakura? Sakura, are you okay?" Ino waved a hand in front of Sakura's unblinking eyes when she noticed that her hand had stopped. Sakura blinked and looked down at Ino, an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking how big you've gotten. Soon you'll be taking on more responsibilities."

Ino poured once more and glared at the door. "I don't want to run the country. Soranotou is so boring! I wanna go with you and explore!"

Sakura sighed softly. "You can't, Ino. You know that. You're the only heir to the throne. If my blood were royal like yours, it'd be me instead of you."

Ino glared at Sakura slightly. It frustrated her when Sakura talked like that. She always told Sakura that she was a real princess, that it didn't matter if 'it's in her blood'. Her father was king, so it made her royal. Sakura wasn't having it though. They fought over it whenever it was brought up. Ino clenched her fists slightly and stood from the bed, keeping her back to Sakura. Sakura sighed and stood as well, placing her hand on Ino's head.

"It'll be okay, Ino. You will make this country flourish when you're older. Plus, you'll still have me around. I wouldn't leave for such a long period of time for you to ever forget me." Sakura bent slightly and slowly spun Ino to face her. "I love you, Ino. You'll be okay. I promise." Ino smiled and threw her arms around Sakura's neck.

After a moment, Ino let go and curtsied before Sakura. "Thank you for spending some time with me. I have a lesson to head off to." Sakura stood straight and walked Ino to the door.

"Do your best today." Ino smiled before leaving the room, closing the door softly.

Once more alone, Sakura locked her door and went back to the chest. Opening it slowly, she pulled out the journal and cradled it to her chest. "Mom…" She sighed and sat against her four poster bed. Taking a deep breath, she ran her fingers over the soft brown leather bindings and smiled softly. She gently lifted the cover and saw a handwritten note on the first page, addressed to her. Sakura gasped and pulled the journal up closer to her face.

_"My beautiful baby girl,_

_By the time you see this, I will already be gone. For all your time spent alone, I am truly sorry. I loved you so much. I never wanted my child to live without a loving mother, but things do not always turn out the way we want them to. I hope with all my heart that you follow your ojisan's instructions and put an end to your father's injustices. Please, Sakura. I tried and failed, but I believe you will be able to stop him before his true plan unfolds. Return to the forest as soon as night falls. I put part of myself into the cherry tree in our front yard, keep a small branch with you at all times. You'll see why soon enough. You can do this, baby. I know you can. Don't give up no matter what. I'm always with you, my Sakura._

_All my love,_

_Mom_ "

Sakura'a chest tightened as she read the note over again. Tears threatened to fall as she softly caressed the page. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she turned the page and the first sentence made her blood run cold.

**_"Killing Mei will be the easy part. Gaining the crown will be a challenge. Perhaps killing the queen's adopted sister wasn't the best idea… No matter. I will put forth my plans to destroy this kingdom. Just like Tuchiyama, Soranotou will fall."_ **

 


	4. A Helping Hand and A Warm Glow

Sakura tried to will her fingers to stop shaking as she turned the page past her father’s note. Most of the pages were full of his thoughts about her mother, until she saw something she never thought she’d see. It was a picture of her mother, father, and her as an infant. She slowly lifted the photo off the page and studied it carefully, looking for any clues as to what he was going to do. She saw her old house, a quaint two-bedroom house painted white with green shutters by the windows. The small flower garden she assumed mother planted was off to the left along with a strange looking item she’d never seen before.

  
Sakura stood and walked over to her desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a magnifying glass. She sat in her chair again and held the magnifying glass over the photo. After focusing on the flower bed, she gasped. Looking closer she noticed a kunai that was barely covered by the dirt. She moved the glass over her mother’s face and paused briefly, cocking her head to the side. “What’s that on her forehead?” She mused as she tried to look closer. “A purple diamond? Is it a tattoo? Why would she have something like that tattooed?”

  
Sakura glanced down to her father’s face when she was once again interrupted by a knock on the door. “Shit.” She mumbled as she carefully placed the photo and glass in the drawer and quickly put the journal back into the chest before going to the door. Before she could open it, she heard voices from the outside. “Come on, little bitch. Don’t keep me waiting.” Sakura’s eyes widened, then narrowed with anger, despite fear creeping back into her heart. She quickly turned around and decided to escape before they kicked her door down. When she grabbed her satchel from her bed, the knocking became more insistent. She quickly pulled the journal out again and placed it in the bag, along with the photo and magnifying glass after retrieving them from the drawer.

After closing the bag and looking around her room, she suddenly remembered her mother’s note. “ _Keep a small branch with you at all times._ ” Sakura quickly and gently tore a piece of the branch off of the baby cherry tree and put it in her pocket. Returning to the chest, she grabbed the rope she used for training and tied it to one of her bed posts. Taking a deep breath, she cautiously went out her small balcony and draped the rope down the wall void of windows, and slowly climbed down.

  
Once safely on the ground, she balled up the rope and threw it back up so it landed on the balcony so any guard members wouldn’t see it. She glanced around before heading for the forest on foot. She didn’t trust the stables. Sasuke could be there and she didn’t want to face him after hearing what he’d said to the maid. As she cautiously walked around to the thicket of trees leading to the forest, she saw Neji whose back was to her. Her heartbeat sped up as she quickly ducked into the bush lining the edge of the property. Neji turned on his heel and walked over toward where Sakura was hiding. She stiffened and put her hand over her mouth, willing herself to stay quiet. Neji wasn’t even three feet from the bush when she heard Sasuke call for him.

  
“Sir, have you seen Princess Sakura? I haven’t seen her return from training. I checked her room, but it was empty.”  
Neji turned to face Sasuke and nodded. “I believe I saw her around the stables not to long ago. Why don’t you try there?”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly, but turned and walked away. Sakura slumped slightly with relief, but it was very short lived. As soon as Sasuke was out of sight, Neji sighed softly. “He’s gone, Sakura. It’s okay. You can come out." Sakura’s heart nearly stopped and she slowly emerged from the bush. Neji grabbed her by her wrist wordlessly and pulled her behind the trunk of an old tree where they couldn’t be seen. Sakura followed quietly and didn’t resist. Neji let her go and whispered, “You found Luca, didn’t you?” Sakura gasped, eyes widening. “How do you know about him? Did you follow me?” Sakura hissed quietly. Neji shook his head and leaned close to Sakura, whispering in her ear.  
“I didn’t have to. He told me you were going to return to his hut. I work for him.” Sakura blinked at him, speechless. 

“You work for him? Then why are you at the palace?” Neji ran his fingers through his long black hair as he pulled back from her. “To keep you safe. The King plans to ruin Soranotou and destroy the one who could stop him, and that’s you, Princess. You’re the only one who can take him down.” Sakura slid to the ground and held her head in her hands. She heard Neji sigh once more and kneel next to her.

 

“I’ll take you to him. Sasuke will be busy on the other side of the palace. We have less than ten minutes before he comes back. We have to hurry.” Sakura looked up at him and nodded silently. Standing slowly, Neji grabbed her wrist once again and began to run. Sakura glanced around as they ran to the edge of the forest.  
In no time at all, Sakura was back in the clearing she had been in only a few hourS before. Neji let her go and turned to go back up the trail.

  
“Neji,” Sakura called out to him before he got to far. "Yes, Princess?” He said as he stopped walking and faced her again. She protectively held onto the strap of her bag and smiled at him. "Thank you for helping me.” Neji smiled back, bowed slightly, then turned to leave. Sakura watched him go before taking a deep breath and walking to the door.

  
Luca was making tea when he heard a light knock on the door. “There’s only one person who’d be coming to see me.” He smiled to himself. “She must’ve opened the journal.” He set out two cups as he heard the door creak open.  
“Ojii-san?” Sakura called out as she slowly closed the door behind her. She walked into the small foyer and looked were many photos of her mother hanging on the walls and adorning the furniture, and some of what she assumed to be other family members she’d hadn’t met yet. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a beautiful white picture frame with delicate pink flowers detailed along the frame. She picked it up and suddenly felt her chest tighten and her eyesight began to waver like it did before when Luca had grabbed her hand.

Falling to her knees, Sakura gasped, clutching the picture frame as the foyer faded and became dark. She looked around and saw nothing until small lights began to softly glow overheard. The scene gradually cleared and she saw an open field with a giant cherry tree at the top of a hill. She slowly stood and walked over to the base of the hill. Looking up slightly, she saw what appeared to be a headstone. Glancing around to make sure she was alone, she climbed the hill to the top.

  
The tree gave off a soft, warm glow that eased the pounding of her heart. Walking past the headstone, she stood underneath the tree, observing how the glow ran through the bark with a glittering stream of pink and soft gold. Something about the tree made her slowly raise her hand and gently place it where all the small flow lines met in a circle in the middle of the tree trunk. As soon as she did, she heard a deep rumbling noise and then a soothing voice calling her name. “ _Sakura. Oh, my beautiful baby girl._ ” Sakura immediately recognized the voice as her mother’s and sighed deeply, instantly relaxing. “ _You’re one step closer, my darling. You’ve done well to trust Neji. Keep him close. Your Ojii-san is going to teach you how to use something powerful and necessary for stopping your father. Work with him and be patient.”_

  
Sakura closed her eyes and felt the warmth seeping from the tree and into her hand, spreading throughout her body. She felt light as air, yet stronger than the forces holding the planet together. She relished in the feeling before it vanished all too quickly. Gasping softly, she fell to her knees again and held her head. The wind suddenly picked up and Sakura was violently thrown back into reality.

  
When she opened her eyes, she was laying on something soft. Sitting up, she realized she was on a mattress. She stretched before panicking slightly. “Where’s my bag?” She tried getting out of the bed, but a wave of nausea hit and she stumbled, falling against the bed frame. Panting, she put her right hand to her chest in an effort to calm herself when the room began to glow a soft green and she felt a sudden warmth coming from her hand. Sakura glanced down to see what could possibly be the source of it. Her eyes widened when she noticed that her entire right hand was what was glowing and radiating the warmth she felt moments before.

Before she could process what was going on, she heard someone running through the hall just outside the room. The door swung open and she saw Luca barrel inside. He saw her on the floor and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped in his tracks when he saw that Sakura hadn’t even noticed him enter. He gasped softly and knelt beside her, slowly taking her hand into his. Sakura jolted as if she was snuck up on. She was too busy staring in fascination at her glowing hand to notice he was there. She didn’t look up at him as the glowing slowly faded. Still staring at her hand, she mumbled, “My hand… my hand glows.”


	5. A Tearful Parting and Silver Hair

“Ojii-san, why was my hand glowing? What is this?” Sakura looked up at him in wonder. Softly squeezing her hand, Luca stood then helped her back into bed. He reached over to the nightstand and turned on a lamp, filling the room with a soft glow. Now having a better view of the room she was in, Sakura looked around. The bed she was on was much smaller than the one back at the palace. She absentmindedly ran her fingers over the white and pink cherry blossom comforter, smiling to herself. _Cherry blossoms are everywhere_.

She saw the window adorned with pale yellow curtains that gently swept the floor as the wind from the open window blew in lightly. There was no closet, but a tall white wooden dresser with green vines painted on it. The nightstand matched as she turned her head to meet Luca’s gaze. He sighed softly and pulled the wooden chair from the corner of the room to her bedside and sat down. Taking her hand once more, he leaned in and said in a low voice, cracking slightly,

“What did you see, Sakura?” She smiled and took a deep breath as she explained the tree with the glowing lines, the sound of her mother's voice, and the headstone she didn't pay much attention to. When she finished, Luca’s eyes widened slightly and something inside her twisted uncomfortably.

Looking away from his piercing gaze, she heard him chuckle softly and sigh. “I didn't think she'd pass that to you so early. She didn't get her powers until she was already married to your father. Strange how things work out, I suppose. Sakura,” she turned to look at him and his gaze softened. “Your mother has given you a gift. A beautiful gift you will have the rest of your life.” Sakura cocked her head to the side and gave him a puzzled look, not entirely understanding what he was leading up to. He squeezed her hand again and looked straight into her eyes. “My dear, your mother has given you the power to heal. Now, you can do more than just heal. You can also destroy. It all depends on what you are feeling in your heart.” Sakura felt like her eyes were bulging out of her head. She had no idea that this power she was given could grow to be her ultimate weapon.

Sakura looked down at her hand again and whispered, “How do I control it?” Luca chucked once again and released her hand. Sakura looked up at him as he stood from his chair and smiled at her. “I will teach you. Have Neji help you get here every afternoon and I will teach you everything you need to know. Now, it's getting dark. You need to head back before they send a search party to look for you.”

Sakura’s eyes widened as she glanced at the window again and immediately jumped out of the bed, hugged Luca tightly then grabbed her bag. Before running out the door, she turned to face him. “I will. I'll come back everyday to train with you.” Tearing up slightly, she quickly ran from the room and out of the house. She didn't get far when she noticed Neji walking towards her. Smiling at him, she walked behind him as he lead her out of the forest. As soon as they got out, she heard someone calling her name from behind. Internally groaning to cover the twinge of fear in her chest, she turned to see Sasuke running toward them, looking out of breath.

He looked between them and opened his mouth to speak, but Neji interrupted him. “She was just retrieving her bag from the forest. I've told her not to leave her targets behind, repeatedly.” He glanced at Sakura, glaring slightly. She looked away with an annoyed pout. Readjusting the bag on her shoulder, she wordlessly walked away from them heading for the palace. Neji sighed as he watched her go, pinching his brow and closing his eyes. Sasuke mumbled something under his breath that sounded like “Stay out of my way.” but Neji didn't quite catch it. When he opened his eyes, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

 

After a couple weeks of training with Luca, Sakura was progressing much faster then her mother ever had. She was constantly smiling and laughed happily whenever she succeeded. One rainy afternoon when Sakura arrived for her training, she felt like something was definitely off. She stopped walking just before the clearing and pulled her kunai out of her bag, ready to defend herself. Cautiously, she approached the hut and noticed that the front door was kicked in and broken off the hinges. Narrowing her eyes, she darted over to the side of the hut underneath a small round window and listened for any voices or movement.

Several moments later, she heard a voice she immediately recognized as the man who was incessantly knocking on her door earlier that month. She was about to pounce, but became frozen in place when he spoke in a dark tone that made shivers run down her spine. “Luca isn't here. Damn it!” His fist connected with something hard as he swore. “Senji isn't going to like this. He's gonna have my head for not finding Luca. I gotta keep him away from that pink bitch. She can't find out what happened. It'll ruin everything.”

Sakura held her breath and backed away, out from under the window when she felt something sharp press into her back. Gasping, she turned to see it was only the mossy rock table Luca had built her to aid her in mixing poisons. Before she could sigh with relief, the man inside yelled and made her skin crawl. “Who the fuck is there?! If I find you, you're dead!” Panicking, Sakura leaped over the table and found herself encased in thick vines. Crawling into a ball and hugging her knees, she heard the man draw his sword and walk around the hut. Before he made it to the back where Sakura was, she heard another voice that made her blood boil. “Sir Suki, what are you doing here? You have guard duty at the gates. Get to your post before I alert the Captain when he returns.” In a lower voice he added, “I already searched this area top to bottom, Luca is gone. We’ll find him. Now get back. The Princess is due back from her outing in a few hours. If you need me, I'll be at the stables.”

The man, Suki, silently walked back through the forest with Sasuke close behind. After a few minutes, Sakura slowly came out of hiding and began to run in the opposite direction of the palace. She couldn't go back early, so she ran to the one place she knew they'd never look, a lake hidden behind the overgrowth Luca himself put there. Sakura thought back to what Luca had told her at the end of their last training session and it made her heart clench.

_Luca and Sakura sat at his dining room table sipping tea when he looked up at her._

_“Sakura, do you know why that cherry blossom tree I gave you makes you see the past?”_

_Sakura paused mid-sip and glanced at him, setting her cup down. She shook her head and waited for him to continue._

_“It's because your mother put part of her aura into it. Of course, mine is in it as well, seeing as I'm the one who made it grow there.” Sakura's eyes widened, but said nothing. “I have the power to manipulate nature. More specifically, earth. I can make anything grow. Trees, flowers, herbs, anything you can imagine. I got my power from my father on his deathbed. As far as I know, our family is the only family that has these gifts. There could be more, but I have not yet met them. Now,” He took a sip of tea and continued. “Sakura, you must not use your gift unless it is absolutely necessary. I do not want anything to happen to you if someone saw and tried to steal your gift.”_

_Sakura choked on her tea. “Steal?! How could anyone steal it from me?!” Luca sighed and set his cup down._

_“It is very much possible. It's-” He paused to take a deep breath to steady himself. “When you saw your mother’s dead body, did you notice anything different about her from the picture in the journal?”_

_Sakura thought back to the heartbreaking sight and gasped suddenly and whispered, “Her forehead diamond was gone. Did she die because the diamond disappeared?” She nervously asked as she absentmindedly reached up to her own forehead to run her thumb over her own purple diamond that had appeared once she finished her training as she brushed her now pink hair out of her eyes. She had dyed it as soon as her diamond appeared._

_“That's…. that's part of it. It played a major part. She couldn't heal herself. I wanted to wait longer to tell you this, but I fear that we won't be able to meet again for some time.” Sakura interrupted him with a choked_ _sob. Luca’s face softened as he stood and walked to her, kneeling at her side and taking her hand. “Sakura, my strong, beautiful granddaughter. Don't cry for me. I'm not dying. I'm simply going away. You'll see me again.” Sakura felt the strength of his words lacing his voice as he_ _gently wiped her tears with his thumb. “As long as you put an end to your father’s plans, we will for sure meet again.” He sighed softly and mumbled, “Your father is why your mother is dead. He knew she was there watching him confront the King of Tsuchiyama_ _after he had taken the throne. Tsuchiyama was the first kingdom he'd taken over. You can imagine how furious the former king was.” Sakura shivered as fear creeped into her heart. “He wanted to kill_ _your father for ruining his kingdom and livelihood. But your mother…” Luca paused to run his hand through his graying pink hair. “Your mother threw herself in front of your father to save him. She still loved him, even after he stole and destroyed her gift. You were actually there, Sakura._ _Senji, your father, had hidden you in the woods so he could confront the former king. I wish I could've been there, or at least known this was going on…” Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug_.

_“Ojii-san, I will put an end to my father’s plan. I can't let something like this happen again.”_

Silent tears fell down Sakura’s face as she made her way to the hidden lake. Upon arriving, she saw something small just off the bank by the water. As she got closer to it, she heard a faint whimper and quickened her pace. Kneeling next to the animal covered in mud, she examined it and found a small gash in its side. Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out the special medical kit Luca had made for her containing a small cup, various needles, a few poison filled bottles, and a small towel. She carefully picked up the animal and held it over the water so she could clean the mud off. “Oh,” Sakura gasped. “You're a cute little girl puppy. What are you doing out here? Where's your master?” The puppy squirmed in Sakura’s hands as the cool water ran down her fur. After she was mostly clean, Sakura went to work on the gash. It was a few inches long and looked like it was made by a sharp rock.

Sakura willed her right hand to glow the calming green it did and the puppy instantly relaxed. She caressed the puppy’s head as she healed it, whispering softly to it. As the skin finally reconnected, Sakura refilled the cup and gently washed away the dried blood and patted the puppy down with the towel. She returned the medical pack to her bag and carried the puppy to the closest village, Mizumura.

After a good half an hour of walking and slight hiking, they made it to the small village. Sakura had never been here before, so she wasn't all too sure where to go. She walked through the village's busy roads looking at the vendors when she heard a shout coming from behind her.

“Hey, Pinky! Back to steal more from me are you?! Well not this time!”

Sakura turned in time to dodge a rusty looking butcher knife, eyes wide with fear. The puppy in her arms began to stir and leaped out of her grasp and darted away. “Wait, little puppy!” Sakura tried running after it, but ended up running into an alleyway corner, with the man yelling close behind.

“You won't get away as easily this time!”

She had less than a second to reach for her kunai in her bag when she looked up to see the man stalking toward her with a sneer on his face.

“I didn't steal anything. This is my first time here. If you come at me again, it won't end well for you.” Sakura clenched her jaw. Keeping her back to the wall, she held her kunai up and was prepared for an attack.

“Tch. Like I'd believe that. You stole food from my cart. Stealing is a crime and you're gonna pay with your life!” The man lunged forward and missed Sakura’s shoulder by mere inches. Growling softly, Sakura went on the defense, ducking and dodging his every attack.

Just as she was about to land the first blow, another man ran into her and knocked her to the ground, sending her kunai and bag skittering across the ground and landing just out of reach. Swearing under her breath, she tried to kick the man off of her, but it didn't work. She heard the one with the knife laughing as she struggled, which only pissed her off more. Thinking quickly, she bit the man’s shoulder who was holding her down. He cried out in pain and released her. Sakura scrambled to her knees, but was kicked in the chest and hit the ground again. Hard. Gasping, she felt the blade of the rusty knife pierce her left forearm, preventing her from trying to escape. Sakura screamed as she saw blood begin to pool around the gash. He pulled the knife out roughly and braced himself on top of her, straddling her hips. Sakura yelled and kicked her legs, but he wouldn't move.

She began to feel lightheaded from the blood loss when suddenly the man was off of her and thrown against the wall. She looked over slightly to see a young looking man with silver hair holding the man who was on her to the wall by his throat. Sakura could hear the man she bit gasp and try to run away, but the silver haired one was much faster. Without removing his hand off the other man's neck, he punched him in the chest and he fell to his knees gasping. Sakura heard the silver haired man growl at the man in his hand.

“That lady isn't Mei. Even if she was, stealing a couple apples isn't reason to stab anyone. If I see you here again, I'll take care of you myself.” His deep voice rang out in the small space they were in and made Sakura shiver slightly. The man nodded and the silver haired one let him go and he ran away with his friend.

After they were gone, he kneeled next to Sakura with a soft look in his charcoal gray eyes.

“Are you okay, miss? I mean, aside from the gash.”

Sakura let out a shaky laugh and winced when she tried to roll over some to bring her right hand to the wound, but the man stopped her and she was suddenly in the air. Sakura's eyes widened before she found herself cradled in soft arms.

“I'm taking you to my place. We need to take care of that arm. Our medic is away and I'm the only one here with any experience.” Sakura nodded slightly, but refused to meet his eyes. She tried once more to bring her right hand over and was much more successful this time, being in a different position. As he carried her to his place, Sakura willed two fingers to glow softly as she held them just over the gash. The man was too busy weaving through the village to notice that she was just about done healing herself. After the last of her skin grew back together, she felt exhausted and before she could stop them, her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep in the man's arms. The last thing she remembers is mumbling, “You're warm.” into the man's chest as slumber took over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhh I'm sorry this is a day late! Thank you to all who have read this far. It means the world to me. Next chapter coming soon!


	6. While She Sleeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is kind of a bonus chapter since I have a family matter this weekend, there will not be a new main story chapter this week. I'll be posting two chapters next week. I hope you like this little insight!

_“Miss? Miss, are you okay?” The man's voice sounded concerned as he weaved through the streets back to his apartment. He'd glance down at the now sleeping pink haired girl in his arms. “I gotta get her back fast. She looks pale.” He sped up once his complex came into view, but before he could climb the steps, he was stopped suddenly by a very astonished pug. “Kakashi, is that her? The one who saved Yomu?” Kakashi’s eyes widened as he looked between the pug and the girl in his arms. “Yomu? What happened to her? Is she okay?” Kakashi said in a panic. The pug sat down and sighed. “She's perfectly fine, thanks to that girl there. Yomu told me everything and you would not believe the power that girl possesses. She's a healer, Kakashi.”_

_Kakashi looked at the girl in his arms, dumbfounded. “A healer? Does this mean that she really is Mei’s daughter? I thought they looked similar, but I wasn't sure. I haven't seen Mei since I was a child, but this girl resembles her so much.” As Kakashi rambled on, Yomu peaked out from behind the pug and whined softly when she saw the girl in Kakashi’s arms. “Master, I-” Yomu spoke softly and stepped around the pug to stand at Kakashi’s feet. He stopped his rambling when Yomu nudged his ankle with her nose. Kakashi looked down and his eyes softened immediately. “I'm so glad you're safe.” He smiled down at her and nodded his head at the pug. “Senshi, let's get her inside. I need to clean her arm.” Senshi nodded and followed him up the stairs, Yomu close behind._

_After getting the door open, Kakashi gently laid her on the couch and went into the bathroom to get a rag and warm water. When he returned, Yomu’s head was laying on the girl's stomach. Kakashi shook his head and smiled. “Don't move too much, I don't want her to wake up yet. She looks like she needs the rest.” Yomu growled softly, but stayed still. Kakashi dipped the rag into the bowl of warm water, wrung it out, and gently lifted the girl's left arm so he could clean the blood away. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that there wasn't even a scar left on her arm from the knife. He sat back on his heels and let out a choked laugh. “Well, things are about to get a lot more interesting around here, huh, Senshi?”_

_Kakashi looked to his right to see the pug staring at Yomu on the girl's stomach. “I guess so.” Kakashi grunted as he stood, carrying the bowl to the kitchen and dumping the red tinted water down the drain. He threw the rag into the basket in the bathroom and turned to see a third dog, growling at the girl on the couch. Senshi reached the living room before Kakashi did and stood in front of the dog._

_“Oroka, what are you growling for? This girl is a guest. Master brought her here to help her. Don't be rude.” Oroka readied himself to pounce, but Kakashi picked him up before he could. “Let me go! I smell blood on her, she's dangerous!” The small bulldog struggled to get out of Kakashi’s hold, but soon gave up when Kakashi began scratching him on his head. Wagging his tail, he calmed down. “Oroka, I saved her. She was stabbed and I brought her here to fix it, but I don't have to. She healed herself and I just finished cleaning the blood off her. She's not a danger to us.” Oroka let out a gruff sigh and relaxed into Kakashi’s hold._

_After setting him down, Kakashi headed into his bathroom to patch up his knuckles. “Throwing that guy against bricks wasn't the best idea I suppose.” He chuckled to himself as he washed the blood off. “What am I gonna do when she wakes up?” He mumbled to himself as he gently patted his hand dry. “Guess I'll have to just… wing it.” He sighed as he threw the rag into the counter. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Senshi and Oroka all curled up into the girl's side with Yomu. Kakashi smiled to himself and went into his bedroom to relax. Before closing the door, he turned to look at them all cuddled on his couch and he felt an unexpected swell in his heart. “Maybe she can stay here. The pups don't usually warm up to new people this fast.” He sighed and closed his door, feeling confused and oddly comfortable._


	7. Birds of A Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late! I've had a busy week!

Sakura woke with a start when she felt something warm on her right arm and on both of her legs. She sat up fast and realized that three dogs were lying on her, each one looking up at her with wide eyes. One jumped off her and quickly ran into the next room as Sakura completely turned and set her feet on the floor. The small whine she heard from behind her made her heart skip a beat.

“Wait, I've heard that before.” She whispered to herself as she turned her head to see the small puppy she saved. “It's you. I was wondering where you went.” Sakura gently pulled the puppy into her lap and began to gently run her fingers down the puppy's back. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she found herself on a couch in an unfamiliar living room. Looking around, she noticed that it was pretty tidy for whoever lived there.

The coffee table in front of her had a small glass vase with what looked like an aloe plant in it, and next to it were some old magazines that appeared to be full of dog costumes. She chuckled to herself and looked around the room. There were old pictures on the walls and scroll paintings. A sword rested against the wall near the front door, which made Sakura’s heart drop a little. The puppy seemed to sense her discomfort and licked her hand. She looked down at the puppy and smiled, but was quickly distracted by a door opening down the hall, letting out a soft light. Sakura immediately tensed up and sought out the nearest weapon, but came up empty. Swearing under her breath, she quickly set the puppy aside and stood just outside the corner leading to the hallway. Before she could raise her fist, she heard a voice that almost instantly calmed her.

“Senshi, you said she's woken up? Okay, let me get more presentable. Can you go back to that alley and get her bag? I forgot to grab it.”

Sakura's face grew red with anger as she readied herself for an attack. When she didn't see a man round the corner, but an older looking pug, she cocked her head. “He was talking to the dog?” She mouthed as she dropped her fists, sighing softly. She was about to return to the couch when she felt someone behind her. Instead of ignoring it, she turned on her heel and swung her right fist. Before she knew what was happening, her wrist was caught and her arm was brought around her back, holding her still.

“Is that any way to treat the man who saved you?” The voice was so close to her ear that she felt his breath and shuddered. She felt the rumble of his chest as he spoke. “If I let you go, will you try to hit me again?”

Sakura growled under her breath and relaxed her muscles.

“No. Can you let me go now? And who are you?” The man let her go and she rubbed her wrist as she turned to face him. He was a head taller than her, so she was met by a broad chest. She heard him chuckle as her eyes traveled up his chest to his face, which was half covered by a mask. Arching her eyebrow, she looked him in the eye.   
“A mask? Really?”

The man shrugged and walked past her to a soft looking chair next to the couch. Sakura rolled her eyes, but turned and sat back on the couch as he turned a lamp on, bathing the room with light. The small puppy from before had taken its place back on her lap. Sakura smiled and began petting it again. It wasn't long before the other one had nudged her free hand. Looking down at the other puppy, a bulldog, she patted her lap and it joined the other. Sakura began petting both dogs and looked up at the man who she had caught staring.

“Well? Who are you?” He looked back at her face and sat back in his chair.

“I'm Kakashi Hatake, and those dogs in your lap are as follows: the Boston terrier’s name is Yomu. She's the one you saved. The bulldog is Oroka and the pug who should be back by now is Senshi.” Sakura smiled down at Yomu as she pet her.

“Yomu was badly injured. I couldn’t just leave her there. She sounded like she was in so much pain.” Her eyes softened immensely as Yomu licked her hand again.

“Thank you for helping her. She's very important to me. You can't even tell she was injured though. How did you do it? Also, your arm doesn't even have a scar.” Sakura quickly looked at her left arm and sighed.

“I don't know if you'll believe me.”

Kakashi chuckled softly. “Try me.”

“Well,” Sakura leaned back into the couch. “I have the power to heal almost anything. I can also create poisons and antidotes.” Kakashi’s eyes widened as she continued. “I haven't had this power long, so I'm not too sure how it works, but I seem to have good control over it.”

Silence settled like a blanket over the room as Sakura finished talking. Kakashi just sat there, gray eyes staring into Sakura’s green ones. He’d assumed her abilities had something to do with healing since Mei was her mother, but it hadn’t even crossed his mind she could be this powerful, let alone that she’d only recently acquired such powers.

Sakura squeezed her hands in discomfort and embarrassment when no reply was forthcoming from Kakashi. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she heaved herself off the couch, which seemed to startle Kakashi out of some deep thought. He stood quickly from the chair he was in, eyes wide and staring at her.

“Oooookay, I knew saying that wasn’t going to end well, and I’ve clearly freaked you out.” she mumbled as she went around the coffee table and towards the front door. “Thank you for helping me earlier with those thugs and letting me rest here, but I think it’s time for me to get going. I don’t want to overstay-”

“I can speak to dogs.” Kakashi’s sudden confession stopped Sakura dead in her tracks and turned slowly to face him.

“You can what?”

“Speak. To dogs. I’ve, uh, always been able to, ever since I can remember.” Kakashi’s tone seemed slightly apologetic, slightly embarrassed, and definitely uncomfortable speaking about his secret talent, but there was something about the way he’d said it that made Sakura think a part of him was relieved there was someone else out there with an unusual skill set.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, a mirrored image of Kakashi’s from just moments before, and a second later rich laughter escaped her lips despite her efforts to stop it. Kakashi just sat there staring at her in confusion, and Sakura could swear she saw a pout outlined in his mask.

“I’m s-sorry!” Sakura managed between fits of laughter. With great effort, she managed to take a deep breath and calm herself down a bit before continuing. “I’m not laughing at you, I swear!”

“Oh?”

“No, really. I promise! It’s just that when I told you about my powers you kind of looked like you might have run out the door, but instead you told me that you can speak to dogs, and that’s kind of funny because that makes us both freaks. In a good way. You know what I mean?”

“Ah, so what you’re saying is that you’re just happy you’re not a freak on your own, huh?” Kakashi retorted as he walked towards Sakura, stopping about a foot in front of her. He brought his arms up and rested his hands on his hips, then brought one hand to his chin and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. “And here I was, trying to be a good person and help someone in need…”

Sakura stifled another giggle before she stuck a finger in Kakashi’s chest.

“Hey, _I_ helped _you_ first, remember? So, technically, you helping me makes us even. And here I was, thinking I was doing you a favor in letting you join my one-woman freak club…”

Sakura felt his laugh before she heard it as it rumbled through his chest and under the finger she still held firmly planted in the middle of his chest. When it finally came out, it was rich and absolutely contagious. A few moments later they were both standing by the door, hunched over in laughter. It felt strange to Sakura that she could feel so relaxed and comfortable around a complete stranger. She’d never thought that was possible, but there was something about him that told her he posed no danger to her in the least. The longer she stayed around him, the more she enjoyed his company, and the more she wanted to stay a little longer.

Sakura straightened up abruptly, banging the back of her head against Kakashi’s chin in the process. She felt as if her heart would fall through the floor as she remembered she was supposed to return to the castle before nightfall. Panic raced through her veins like ice as she spun around and opened Kakashi’s front door. Cricket songs and moonlight spilled through the open doorway.

“OH SHIT.”

“What’s wrong, Sakura?” Kakashi’s earlier glee was forgotten as worry for Sakura took over.

“N-nothing! I just--I should have been back by now...Father will be so angry--I completely forgot! UGH.” Sakura was half shouting in panic as she retrieved her bag from where Senshi had left it earlier. When it was secured over her shoulder, she whirled around towards the door and marched out. She was almost clear of the doorway when she felt Kakashi’s hand close around her right elbow and bring her to a stop.

“Sakura, wait. Are you alright?” The worry in his voice tugged at her heart, but she knew she had to return to the castle, or else she’d be in trouble.

“No. Yes. Look, Kakashi, I really appreciate all you’ve done for me. Not many people would have jumped in like that, let alone brought a complete stranger into their home. For that, I am in your debt. But I really must go. My father...I have a curfew and I don’t want to get into trouble for not following it.” She felt bad having to leave just like that, after everything Kakashi had done for her, but there was no avoiding it. Her father’s anger would be great enough as it was, and she didn’t want to give him reason to be even angrier.

Kakashi sighed and let go of her arm. “No, of course, I understand. I just, uh, wanted to make sure you’re ok. Come on, I’ll walk you back.”

Panic rose its head in Sakura’s chest once again at the thought of Kakashi finding out she was a princess. Not that that was worse than what she’d told him earlier, but she still didn’t know anything about the man, and she wasn’t stupid enough to trust him completely. Not to mention the possibility that someone like Sasuke might see her with a stranger, and she didn’t want to put Kakashi in danger either. Some things were better left unknown.

“T-that’s alright, I can find my way back. You don’t have to-”

“Look, no offense to your navigation skills or anything, but you were out when I got you here, and my house isn’t exactly in the middle of town either. But I get it, you don’t feel comfortable with me walking you back, and I respect that. How about you take one of my dogs instead? They know their way around the land, and they’ll be fine getting back here on their own.”

“That...works. I can do that.” Kakashi nodded when Sakura agreed to his request.

The pitter-patter of paws neared them and a high-pitched puppy bark came from the floor. Kakashi grunted in approval and turned back towards Sakura.

“Yomu says she’ll take you back. She says it’s the least she can do to thank you for saving her.”

“Ah, there’s no need to thank me for that. But I will be more than happy to have her as my escort.” Sakura smiled at the puppy before turning back to Kakashi and bowing. “Thank you again for everything, Kakashi.”

“Ah, there’s no need to thank me. It was my pleasure. Besides, you helped me first, remember?”

Sakura chuckled at his stab at their earlier jokes, then turned around and walked off the porch, Yomu in tow.

“Goodnight, Kakashi.”

“Goodnight, Sakura.”

With one last smile over her shoulder to him, she set down the stairs, Yomu in tow. Her smile never left her face as she followed the puppy back to the forest.

_He's really sweet, for sharing that with me so I didn't feel like a freak. Maybe I'll see him around again._

Hope blossomed in her chest as they continued on into the night.

 


	8. Last To Fall

~~~~Sakura felt her heartbeat quicken as they neared Luca’s now abandoned hut. She immediately remembered hearing Sasuke and Suki. She grew angry as they got closer. Sakura knelt down and softly pet Yomu behind her ears.

“Thank you for walking me home. I can manage from here. Tell Kakashi thanks for letting you accompany me.” She smiled as Yomu quickly sprinted away. Sighing softly, she grabbed the strap of her bag and walked carefully up the small cliff side. When she reached the top, she heard a twig snap and she immediately braced herself for another attacker, but straightened when she heard someone call out.

“Sakura? Are you finally back?” Neji. Sakura’s heart sunk with relief.

“Neji?” She walked until she was met by a burning candle being carried by Neji. Sakura was about to smile when she heard another voice that sounded frantic and full of worry. She narrowed her eyes when she recognized the voice. Sasuke. What the fuck does he want? Neji put his finger to his lips and Sakura sighed.

“Sir Sasuke, what are you doing out this late? The princess is under my watch at this time, you're aware of this.”

Sasuke glared at him slightly. “No one saw her return to the palace. Or you. We thought you were ambushed returning from her lesson.” Neji narrowed his eyes and stepped between him and Sakura.

“We took a detour because of weather conditions. Sakura suggested we wait out the storm and that we be left with a horse. She was able to do some off site training before it got dark. We returned on time, but we rode straight to the stables.”

Sakura made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat and finished for Neji. “I wanted to train a little more in my favorite spot. I don't need you always over my shoulder, Sasuke. I'm not your responsibility. I'm not even Neji’s, but he was appointed to be my guard by the King. Not you, him. Don't run around being worried about me. I'm fine.” Sakura grew more frustrated and stomped back to the palace before either of them could stop her.

“She's right you know.” Neji murmured. Sasuke scoffed and turned back to the palace with Neji close behind.

As soon as Sakura shut her door, she slumped to the floor, exhaustion suddenly taking over. So much had happened today. She stood back up slowly and walked over to the chest and threw the whole bag inside, not caring to hang it up in her closet. After shutting and locking it, she turned her lamp on that sat on her desk and noticed a small drawing of a dandelion. Her eyes widened as the paper fell from her fingertips. Dandelion means “be cautious”. Sakura bent to retrieve the paper up to look at the drawing again.

“Oh, Ino. What did you find out?” She whispered to herself as she tucked away the picture in a drawer. Sakura shook her head and walked into her closet to peel off the muddied and blood stained clothes she was in before rounding the corner to her bathroom. After a hot shower, Sakura finally felt like she could relax. As soon as she laid on her bed, she was fast asleep.

“ _Sakura, you have to run! Take Ino with you, just go! I can handle Sasuke. I need you safe!” Kakashi yelled at her as he deflected Sasuke’s blow with his sword. “Sakura, go!” He yelled once more, kicking Sasuke in the gut. Sakura’s heart dropped as she felt Ino pulling on her hand._

_“I can't leave you here! We promised to do this together!” She yelled back as Ino somehow successfully pulled her away from the brutal sword fight._

_“I'll come for you, Sakura!” Sasuke shouted before he grunted from blocking Kakashi’s attack. Sakura’s blood began to boil as she pulled her hand out of Ino’s grip._

_“I’ll never willingly stay with you, Sasuke! You don't care about me! All you care about is revenge!” Sakura yelled until her throat felt raw. Ino gently took her by the hand again and they ran. The last thing Sakura heard before they rounded the corner was Kakashi’s booming voice echoing off the marble walls,_

_“I’m not letting you touch her! Not now, not ever! Back off before you get hurt, Sasuke!” Sakura’s heart swelled with warmth at his words as she ran with Ino. They didn't get far before they were face to face with Suki. Ino narrowed her eyes and stood in front of Sakura._

_“You're not touching my sister.” She growled as Suki took a step forward._

_“Oh, but I need to touch her in order to take her away.” Suki reached a hand out to shove Ino out of the way, but Sakura beat him to it. She was glaring daggers at the so-called knight and reached for the pocket knife Kakashi had given her that was in her back pocket, but before she could grab it, she felt a searing pain in her stomach. Her eyes widened when she looked down to see Suki’s sword piercing her abdomen. Sakura screamed before taking the pocket knife and stabbing Suki’s hand and pulling the sword out roughly. It clattered to the ground at her feet harshly. She could feel herself losing consciousness as she fell to her knees slowly. The last thing she heard was Ino shouting for Kakashi. “Help! ‘Kashi! She’s been stabbed!” Sakura reached her hand out for Ino and caught the hem of her skirt._

_“I-Ino. I'll be f-fine. Tell Kakashi that I-”_

Sakura woke up screaming and covered in sweat. She sat up, trying to catch her breath and calm herself. “What the hell was that?” She breathed as the panic began to fade. She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. As she exhaled, she heard a soft knock on her door. Sighing to herself, she walked over to the door and opened it a crack. “Yes?” Her voice broke slightly and she hoped whoever was there didn't notice.

“Sakura, it's me. Are you okay?” Neji sounded concerned and gently pushed the door open, handing Sakura a glass of cool water. She gratefully took it and drank it slow before handing him the glass back.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare.” She wasn't about to tell him of her nightmare. It didn't even make sense to her why it happened. Neji sighed and ran his hand through his hair before stepping closer to her, lowering his voice so only she could hear him.

“It'll be okay. I've heard that your mother could also see glimpses into the future from Luca. I don't know how, but he said she never seemed bothered by it. I'd say that you should use this as a warning to be less careless, hmm?” Neji stepped back and was met with Sakura’s wide eyes. She silently nodded her head and whispered.

“You’ll have to tell me what you know about that some time.” Neji smiled and reached out to ruffle her hair.

“Get some sleep, Princess. There’s a lot to be done tomorrow.” Sakura nodded back and stepped into her room before closing the door softly behind her. She sighed deeply before laying back down in her bed. She closed her eyes once more and hoped that this time, she wouldn't see into the future. 


	9. You're Not The Boss Of Me

The first thing Sakura heard when she woke was her father's booming voice as he pounded on her door.

“Sakura! What's this I hear of you returning to the palace after dark?! You know you're not allowed to be out that late!”

Sakura groaned softly and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked over to her door and sighed, getting out of bed and wrapping her robe around herself. She slowly walked to the door and opened it, expecting to see her father's face. To her displeasure, it was Sasuke who was standing at her door now. Narrowing her eyes, she leaned on the doorframe and crossed her arms.

“Why are you the one at my door? Where's my father? I know he was just shouting at me.” Sasuke smirked as he put his hand on the wall next to her head and leaned in.

“A maid rushed to retrieve him for a meeting he needed to attend. He ordered me to stand watch at your door to make sure you don't escape.”

Sakura glared at him and looked away when she heard Neji suddenly running up the hall.

“Princess, you are late for-”

He was cut off by Sasuke, who never took his eyes off of Sakura.

“I've been ordered by His Majesty to watch over the princess until his meeting has adjourned. He wishes to speak with her after….Captain.” He said this with the smirk still on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes and shoved him away from her, making him stagger slightly.

“I don't care what his order is. I'm not being held prisoner in my own quarters. Now, I'm going to go with Sir Neji to get my breakfast and to begin my daily training. Since you were ordered to stand outside my room, you can stay right there. Outside my door. But before I go, I must change. Once I return, _I_ order you to stay here until I’m finished with my morning weapons training. Am I clear?”

Sasuke’s face grew red with anger as he stiffly bowed his head and gritted his teeth.

“Yes, Princess.” Sakura looked down at him with a satisfied smile.

“Sir Neji, could you wait here while I change? I'm sure you have some words for Sir Sasuke.” Neji bowed slightly and have her a small smile.

“Of course.” Sakura smiled back and went back into her room, shutting the door firmly. Once she was gone, Neji’s small smile turned into a sneer as turned his full attention on Sasuke.

“What do you think you're doing? You were not put in charge of watching over the princess. I was. Explain yourself. Now.” Sasuke smirked once more and leaned against the wall.

“Why, Sir. I'm only following the King’s orders. As a knight, it is my duty to serve the King.” Neji met Sasuke’s smirk with a glare and drew his sword, pointing it at Sasuke’s throat.

“If you try to harm the Princess in any way, I will have your head. Is that understood? You are not to even touch her. As far as you're concerned, she's under my protection. You are to follow her orders as well as mine. I don't know what you're planning,” his voice lowered with malice, “but if you bring her any harm, I will personally bring you to an end.”

Sasuke raised his hand and wrapped his fingers around the blade of Neji’s sword and pressed it harder against his own throat, drawing blood.

“I'd like to see you try. No harm will come to the Princess. At least, not by my hand. I can't say the same for anyone else.” Neji’s eyes widened as he dropped his sword and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his uniform, bringing his face close to his own.

“How many of you are there within these walls?” He growled as he lifted Sasuke off the ground and up the wall. Sasuke grabbed Neji’s wrists as his feet left the ground, still smirking.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Neji closed his eyes to calm himself as he threw Sasuke back to the ground and picked up his sword again. Before he could press Sasuke for any information he could get, Sakura opened her door. Sasuke scrambled to his feet before she noticed, glaring daggers at Neji as they walked away from him.

“I mean it, Sir. I will not harm her. How could I harm someone I love?” Sasuke scoffed and leaned against the wall again, lost in thought.

~~~~~~~~

As soon as Sakura and Neji reached the edge of the woods, Neji grabbed her by the arm to stop her in her tracks.

“Sakura, do you know where Luca is?” Sakura felt her heart drop. She looked down and mumbled,

“No. No I don't. I came to see him, but the hut was torn apart.” Neji froze as Sakura continued. “T-there was another knight there!” She looked back at Neji in time to see his eyes widen, then narrow.

“Who?” Sakura shivered slightly thinking about Suki’s voice threatening her.

“It was Sir Suki.” She whispered as she clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white. “I had to hide and he heard me make a noise and he threatened me… if Luca hadn't created the vines next to the hut, I'd be dead.” Neji immediately wrapped his arm around Sakura’s shoulders as they continued into the woods.

“You're not going to die, Sakura. I'll take care of Sir Suki. You worry about figuring out how to stop your father.” Sakura nodded as they neared the hut. Her eyes widened when she saw that half the roof was caved in and all Luca’s belongings were scattered in the clearing. Sakura slowly walked over to one of the broken photos laying face down in the dirt. She fell to her knees and picked it up, slowly turning it over. Her eyes began to water as she ran her fingers over the picture of her mother.

“Who would do this?” She choked out as she clutched the picture frame to her chest. Neji walked over to Sakura and put his hand gently on her shoulder.

“We’ll figure this out. Everything will be okay. Instead of training, let's clean this up. Is there anything you want to take back with you?” Sakura let out a shaky sigh and pulled her bag off her shoulder, gently putting the picture inside.

“There's a couple things I'd like to take back. Do you think the hut is safe to explore a little?” Neji shrugged as he moved to gather up some broken glass.

“Be careful.” Sakura nodded and slowly approached. She stepped over a pile of wood that looked oddly like a bookshelf when she suddenly heard a groaning sound coming from underneath it. Sakura gasped and shouted for Neji.

“NEJI! THERE’S SOMEONE HERE! UNDER THE RUBBLE!” Neji was at her side in an instant. He gently pushed Sakura out of the way and started pulling away old books, glass, and planks of wood.

“Are you okay? How did you get-” Sakura paused when Neji froze picking up another piece of wood.

“What? How did-?” He whispered as he began throwing debris faster. Sakura dodged a book before walking back toward Neji.

“Neji, who is it?” Sakura barely finished her sentence when she saw a familiar face that made her blood boil with rage. Her own eyes narrowed as she tensed, ready to fight, “Suki.” 


	10. The Cabin In The Woods

Sakura’s grip on her kunai was so tight that her knuckles turned white as she stared at Suki with cold eyes. Neji grabbed him by his throat and pulled him up and into the air with ease. Suki immediately feigned innocence as his eyes widened and he grabbed Neji’s hands.

“W-what's this about, C-captain?”

Sakura was glaring daggers in his direction, not trusting herself to speak as anger coursed through her veins. Neji narrowed his eyes.

“Why are you here? I know you've teamed up with Sir Sasuke against the King.” It was Suki’s turn to be shocked. He stilled and dropped his hands away from Neji, tilting his head back slightly as Neji’s grip became tighter.

“You're coming back with me, now. You won't see the light of day for a long time.” He turned to Sakura with a strained smile. “Princess, will you be okay with training on your own today?”

Sakura didn't respond, still not trusting her voice. She nodded and turned her back on the two, looking down at broken tea cups and scattered utensils.

“I'll check on you later, Princess. Be careful.” Sakura didn't bother to turn around as she heard them retreat back to the castle. She let out a shaky sigh as she fell to her knees.

“Why? Why are they doing this?” She mumbled as she cradled her head in her hands. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she decided to walk deeper into the forest to clear her mind.

~~~~~~~

After waking for what felt like an eternity, Sakura stumbled upon a cute little cabin nestled in between two oak trees. Surrounded by thick vines, it had a small creek running through the side leading to the back. She smiled slightly and cautiously walked to the door, mindful of the broken wood step at the bottom of the small staircase.

Reaching the small deck, she felt oddly at home in the unfamiliar area. The cabin didn't seem to home anyone. It looked run down and was in desperate need of some love. The smell of old wood and moss filled her nose as she approached the front door. Knocking softly, she called out.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” She put her hand on the knob and turned it slowly, opening the door with a loud creaking sound that startled her slightly. She peeked in to see that most of the furniture was covered with white sheets and there were cobwebs covering almost every corner of the interior. Opening the door completely, she walked in to look around. She cocked her head when she noticed the staircase leading to whatever was downstairs was directly across from the front door.

“That's not entirely safe,” she muttered offhandedly as she wandered further into the cabin. The kitchen was off to the left and had the cutest little table set. It was the only thing not covered by a sheet. She noticed faded paper scattered around and a spilled ink pot on the floor next to one of the chairs.

“Whoever was here must've left in a hurry...” Sakura turned around to see a small fireplace and what looked to be a small cot lying on its side. She paused to look at the rest of the first floor as she noticed old framed photos. Some were paintings and others were photographs of animals. There was a sidetable and what looked like a couch covered with a sheet and a massive clock that hung on the wall.

She walked over to the living area and slowly pulled the sheet off the couch only to be greeted with the smell of blood. Gagging slightly, she threw the sheet back on the couch and ran back outside. She took a deep breath to calm her churning stomach when she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She quickly grabbed her kunai and turned to see a small animal quickly duck back behind the corner. Sakura raised an eyebrow and slowly knelt down, extending her hand.

“It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you.” She said softly as she put the kunai back in her bag. To her surprise, the animal that came around the corner was the last thing she expected to see. Her eyes widened when it came into view and she smiled with a chuckle.

“Looks like you found me again, Yomu.” Sakura looked around for a sign of Kakashi, but came up empty. Sighing, she picked up Yomu and she immediately licked Sakura’s face and wagged her tail.

“I missed you too, Yomu.” She giggled as she turned to walk back into the cabin. Closing the door behind her, she sighed again when she looked around at the slightly exposed couch. “I should probably clean if I'm gonna spend time here. Mind keeping me company?” She questioned the dog with a smile. Yomu yipped in excitement causing Sakura to laugh. “That answers that.” She set Yomu down on the floor and set to opening the windows and looking for a broom.

~~~~~

A few hours later, Sakura heaved a heavy sigh and fell back onto the newly cleaned couch, looking around to admire her work. All the cobwebs were gone, the sheets were removed from the furniture and wiped down with water Yomu carried in a small bucket from the creek, and she had found a good amount of cleaning supplies for an abandoned cabin. She wiped down the windows and swept the floor. Sakura even fashioned a key to fit the lock of the door out of a smooth rock she found after setting the sheets out to dry on the deck railing. Smiling to herself, she pet Yomu in her lap.

“I have to get back home soon. I've already been out way too long.” Yomu whined and curled herself into a tighter ball in Sakura’s lap, causing her to chuckle softly. “I'll be back here soon. Don't worry. You better hurry back home, too. I'm sure Kakashi is wondering where you ran off to.”

Yomu’s ears perked up at the mention of Kakashi's name. She slowly licked Sakura’s hand and jumped off the couch and walked out the door, her tail between her legs. Sakura shook her head with a smile and gathered up her bag.

After closing the windows and locking the door, she put up a protection ring around the property to keep away anyone who came near. It was the last thing Luca taught her before he disappeared. Sighing softly, she began walking back to the palace just as the sun was setting. As she walked, she couldn't stop thinking of what her father wanted to talk to her about. She absentmindedly played with a strand of her pink hair, knowing that once her father saw it, he'd be very angry with her.

She tightened her grip on her bag as she made it back to the clearing where Luca’s hut now lays in ruin. Anger and sadness makes her heart clench as she slowly walked passed it when something caught her eye in the rubble. Something sparkled in what sunlight was left that made Sakura’s breath catch.

“There's no way it could be that. He never took it off.” Sakura whispered to herself as she approached the object. With shaking fingers, she dug it out from under an old board and some glass. Silent tears fell down her face as she held it in her hand. It was a silver locket with a delicate engraving of a cherry tree on a beige leather choker that Luca kept wrapped around his wrist. She clutched it to her chest and held it there tightly. Letting out a broken sigh, she put the choker around her neck and stood up with a new resolve in her heart.

“I'm going to put an end to this. Even if I die trying.”


	11. No Longer Royal

Upon reaching the palace, Sakura immediately headed for her room, avoiding anyone she saw. She was in no mood to talk to anyone. As she turned down the red and gold hallway that led to her room, she paused and groaned quietly. Sasuke was still standing outside her door, looking quite annoyed. Sakura sighed and straightened her back, walking over to him with her head held high.

“Ah, Princess, you've returned. I was beginning to worry. You were out longer than anticipated.” Sasuke almost looked like he was smiling as she approached him.

“If you'll excuse me, Sir Sasuke. I am tired and am in need of a shower. So if you don't mind,” Sakura reached a hand to the door knob when Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall. “What do you think you're doing?” Sakura said evenly, despite the growing rage she felt. Sasuke smirked as he pinned her arms above her head and nudged her legs apart with his knee. He leaned in slightly, causing Sakura to stiffen and turn her head away.

“You smell of cleaning supplies and wet dog, Princess. What exactly were you doing all day?” Before Sakura could speak, she froze in shock when she felt Sasuke’s hot breath on her ear. “It's unbecoming of a Princess to smell as though she's been working all day with chemicals.”

Sakura shivered when she felt his tongue lightly trace the shell of her ear. Her anger had met its breaking point and she lifted her knee and got him in the groin. Sasuke flinched slightly and pulled back so he could look at her face.

“That was awfully rude, Princess.” Sakura’s face grew red with anger as she quickly headbutted Sasuke in the nose, successfully making him release her wrists and stumble back. Before he could look up, Sakura slammed her door and locked it. Sliding to the floor with her back against the wall. She held her head in her hands as she continued to shake uncontrollably. Before she had the chance to recover, there was a knock on her door.

“Sakura? Honey, it's me. Would you unlock the door, please?” Sakura’s blood ran cold as her father’s soft voice filled the emptiness of the room. “Come on, sweetheart, I'm trying to be nice here.”

Sakura shook her head and got up from the floor to sit on her bed, knowing full well that her father had the key to her room. After several seconds, Senji opened the door. He was in his bathrobe and barefoot, his graying black hair tied back at the base of his neck. His dark red eyes met Sakura’s bright green as he sat in the chair next to the bed, flipping the light on brighter. He gasped when Sakura came into full view. Pink hair and a purple diamond shape on her forehead. Sakura faced his now glaring expression head on, unafraid of his reaction.

“Sakura. Why is your hair pink?” He spat through gritted teeth. Sakura stood and towered over Senji, making his eyes widen slightly.

“Because I miss mom. I want to be just like her and I'm going to be, no matter what. I'm not going to continue to live a lie just as you are. I know what you've done and you're the worst kind of person. You walk in here using your ‘my babygirl’ voice that always gets you what you want. Well not this time. I will not let you use me to help you get more power any longer. Find another puppet. I'm sure there must be someone out there who still has undying loyalty to you. Now, if you'd be so kind as to leave, I've had a long day and wish to shower and rest.”

Senji stared at his only child with unwavering eyes before his own rage boiled over. He grabbed Sakura by her hair and yanked her to his eye level. Sakura bit her tongue to hold back her cry of pain.

“Such a mouth on you, Sakura. I am the king, you obey my every command whether you like it or not. I have the final word. I don't know what you've been doing with Luca, but it ends tonight.”

Sakura’s heart stopped at Luca’s name, the throbbing pain of her hair being pulled forgotten. Sakura saw the anger and hatred swimming in her father’s eyes as she reached up to grab his wrist holding her hair. Applying pressure to a soft spot under his palm, he quickly dropped her, cradling his hand to his chest as Sakura got to her feet.

“The only thing that ends tonight is your power over me, father. I will not stand here and face your wrath and anger because I know the truth.” Sakura willed her hand to glow as she gently placed it on her head where her hair was pulled, immediately subduing the headache that was beginning to form. Senji watched from a few feet away and clutched his fists before standing. Sakura turned around before he reached her and she sent a swift right hook into his stomach.

“Don't you dare touch me. Leave my room, now. I don't have the energy to throw you out.” Sakura stepped over his crumpled form on the floor and opened her door, leaning on the frame. Senji slowly rose and walked to the door.

“You are no daughter of mine. My blood wouldn't betray me like this. You are to never leave this room. All training and activities for you are cancelled. I hope you're content with what you've made me do.” Before Sakura could get a word in, her door was pulled closed, leaving her alone. She fell to her knees and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Absentmindedly, she reached up and began to caress the locket on her neck. Feeling a strange heat coming from it, she gasped suddenly and fell flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling as her vision went bright.

_As her vision became clearer, she saw a beautiful lake lit up by thousands of stars glittering in the night sky. Slowly getting to her feet, she walked over the water's edge and was quickly taken aback by what she saw in the reflection of the water._

“ _Mom?” She whispered as she crouched down to get a closer look. The reflection smiled at her gently._

 _“Sakura, my precious flower, I'm so sorry about your father. Are you hurt?” A frown marred her_ _soft features as Sakura’s heart clenched at the sight._

_“I'm okay, mom. Really.” Sakura reached out to touch the reflection, but stopped as her fingertip grazed the water, causing ripples that distorted her mother's face._

_“You're so strong, my darling girl. You have many people who are standing at your side, ready to help you take your father down both inside and outside the palace. I know you can do it. Keep that choker on, my princess. Do not lose hope. You're not alone in this.”_

_Sakura watched as a pensive look settled over her mother’s reflection. As their eyes met, her mother continued, “ I’m sorry, sweetheart, but my time is reaching its end. Stay safe, Sakura. All my love,” Her mother's smile was the last thing she saw before she was thrown back into reality._

When Sakura awoke, she was no longer on the floor. She quickly sat up and looked around, then she noticed that she was on her bed. Sighing to herself, she rubbed her eyes.

“Sakura? Are you okay?” Sakura gasped at the sound of her name and looked around the room, trying to find the source. “Hey, it's just me. Relax.”

As soon as she recognized the voice, she laid back down, closing her eyes. “Neji.” She sighed again. “I'm fine. What are you doing here?” She turned to look at him as she opened her eyes. Neji was sitting on the edge of her bed. In her daze, she didn't even notice.

“I heard what happened with your father and saw Sasuke was limping.” He chuckled softly. “What did you do?” Sakura felt her face grow red slightly. “Sasuke pinned me against the wall. He made it feel like he was going to do….things to me. He even licked my ear.” Sakura put her hand over her ear and suppressed a shiver at the memory.

Neji narrowed his eyes. “I can assume from that that you kicked him?”

It was Sakura’s turn to chuckle. “I used my knee. And with my father,” She trailed off and looked away. “He has disowned me. I no longer have my duties to follow. I'm not allowed to leave this room.” Her shoulders fell when she turned back to face Neji.

“That explains the guard outside the door.” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Would you like my help escaping?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the haters from earlier this week for giving me the drive to write this chapter.


	12. Sakura's Escape and Confession

Her eyes widened as she stared at him in disbelief.

“What are you talking about? Escape? How?” She whispered furiously. Neji chuckled and stood up.

“Meet me at the edge of the woods in an hour. Pack necessities only. Wait for my signal from the balcony.” He put a soft hand on her shoulder before turning to leave. “Good night, Princess.” He winked at her over his shoulder and left. The sudden grunt from outside her door made her giggle.

“Guess I can shower in peace now,” she mumbled to herself as she got out of bed. Walking to her closet, she decided to pack first before her shower. That way she could get dressed and leave, not wasting any time.

She grabbed whatever would fit in her smallest travel bag, which was a lot, to her surprise. She managed four complete outfits, two pairs of shoes, a pillow, a blanket that used to be her mother's, and all her personals, along with every last penny she’d stashed away from her father. She set out her outfit consisting of loose brown shorts and a lime green tank top.

Soon after her quick shower, she took one last look of her closet before grabbing her bag and travel case and heading to the balcony. She didn't have to wait long. Not even a minute passed when she saw a faint white light and a kunai stabbed into the ground.

“Go,” she whispered as she turned and walked to her door. Her heartbeat was hammering in her ears as she quickly glanced in both directions before silently closing her door and slinking down the hall. As she reached the corner, she heard knights talking and immediately froze, holding her breath.

“....and you wouldn't believe where Suki was! He was under some rubble in the woods! Sir Sasuke said it was a training accident, but I don't buy it. To be honest, I don't trust either of them. What…”

Sakura quietly let out the breath she was holding when they turned the opposite corner. She gathered her thoughts and began to sprint. Weaving through the halls in the dead of night, she was barely noticed. As she approached the main entrance, she noticed a knight standing with his back to the door, eyes shut. Sakura's eyes widened as she ran and ducked behind the first corner she saw. Her fingers were shaking slightly as she peeked around and watched the knight. Several moments passed before she felt someone tap her shoulder. Frozen with fear, she slowly turned to see Neji crouched next to her. Letting out a quick sigh of relief, she turned her attention back to the other knight. Neji put his hand on her shoulder and whispered,

“Let me handle this. Once he's gone, run. Run into the woods and don't look back. You'll be okay. I'll find you in the morning.” Sakura smiled at him and nodded.

“Thank you.” Neji smiled back as he stood and rounded the corner. She couldn't hear what was being said, but both Neji and the knight walked down the opposite hallway. Neji looked back at Sakura and nodded. She nodded back and tightened her grip on her bag and travel case.

“Now or never,” she mumbled as she stood and leapt for the door. Once outside, she immediately broke into a hard run and made it to the woods in record time, while keeping in mind of where each knight was stationed and what was on the ground below her. Dashing into the woods, she weaved around trees as her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. The moonlight was a massive help once she reached the clearing of Luca’s hut.

“I'm sorry, ojiisan.” She whispered as she continued to run. She made it back to the cabin she was previously at and released the protection circle before grabbing the key from her pocket and unlocking the door, slamming it behind her and locking it once more. She lit some candles and heavily sat on the couch, heaving a sigh.

“Home sweet home,” she said to the empty room. She eyed the cot in front of the fireplace, but decided against it. “The couch is more comfortable anyway.” She picked up her travel case and set it on the table in front of her and unpacked the pillow and blanket before taking off her bag. She put the pillow on the couch and laid down, covering herself with the blanket, and clutching the bag to her chest. Blowing out the candles, she closed her eyes and hoped that she wouldn't dream.

~~~~~~~

A few hours later, the light coming through the curtains woke her. She stretched and sighed, remembering where she was. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

“Strange not waking up to a maid knocking on the door.” She looked around her new home with a little pride. A smile formed on her face when she saw just how free she was. But that was short lived when she heard someone walking on the porch. Quickly reaching for a kunai, she tensed up and slowly approached the door, but immediately relaxed when she heard their voice.

“Sakura? Are you here?” Sakura opened the door slowly to see Neji standing there, clothes torn slightly. Before she could comment, he waved it off with a smirk. “Relax. I'm fine. I just got caught in some vines. It's nothing. Anyway, I'm glad you managed to get out okay. This is some place you found. Looks like you're safe.” His smirk fell as he handed her a piece of paper. Cocking her head to the side, she frowned slightly.

“What's this?” She took it from his outstretched hand and didn't even bother to read it. She read “love” written on it and crumpled it up. “I want nothing to do with him. He's delusional.” Neji nodded in agreement and sighed softly.

“I'll check on you every few days. Stay hidden.” Sakura nodded then gasped as he turned to leave.

“Neji, wait. I need you to do something for me.” He paused and turned back to face her.

“What is it?” Sakura walked back to the couch and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and quickly scribbled something down on it, folding it in half as she walked back to him.

“Can you give this to Ino? She's gotta be worried.” Neji smiled and nodded.

“Of course. Well, I'm off. I'll see you in a few days.” Sakura smiled back and nodded. After he left, Sakura gathered up her bag and set out to the closest town in hopes of running into the kind man who had saved her life.

~~~~~~  
Upon entering town, all eyes were set on her. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to watch her walk down the main road. Sakura tried to shrink into herself as she tensed her shoulders and tightened her grip on her bag. To escape the prying eyes, she ducked into a nearby book store/coffee shop named “Paper Grinds” and swiftly shut the door behind her. Sighing, she turned to see someone she hoped she'd see again.

“Oh. Kakashi,” She smiled and walked up to the counter, making him look up from the book he was reading.

“Oh, it's you. Sakura, right?”

“Yeah,” she blushed slightly. “Do you work here?”

Kakashi waved his hand and looked back at his book. “I own this place.”

Sakura's eyes widened as she took a better look around the library section of the massive building. The walls were covered floor to ceiling with books. Tables and bean bag chairs were set up around the open area and a relaxing song was playing. From the corner she saw a man with a guitar strumming softly.

“Wow,” she breathed as she stepped deeper into the shelves.

“Impressed?” Kakashi chuckled and walked next to her.

“I've never seen so many books.” Sakura nodded her head in awe.

“I love this place. I use to come here all the time when I was younger.” Kakashi mused as he stroked the spine of a turquoise book with a red ‘X’ on it.

“It's so homey and warm.” She whispered absentmindedly as she found herself at the entrance to the coffee shop.

“Would you like a cup? It's on me.”

Sakura spun on her heel to face him. “Is that okay?”

Kakashi chuckled once more. “Of course. I own it.” He winked at her and strolled over to the counter and snapped his fingers at the barista. “House special for the pink lady.”

Sakura smiled and sat at the table against the wall waiting for her coffee.

After a few minutes, Kakashi walked over and set down a wide white mug with a paw print on it and a napkin with a bone shaped cookie. Sakura laughed when she saw that her coffee also had a dog bone shape on the surface.

“Cute,” she chuckled again and took a slow sip. “Oh, this is good.”

“Thank you,” He hummed in satisfaction and sat in the chair in front of her.

“So, what brings you back here to town?”

Sakura paused biting into the cookie and looked down at her lap.

“I felt it was time to leave home and this is the only town that's mildly familiar.” She shrugged and took another sip.

“Hmm. Well welcome to our little town.” He spread his arms and smiled at her, making her heart speed up some.

“Thanks,” she mumbled as she smiled back over the rim of her cup. “I came into town for food to bring back with me. Is there a market still open?” Sakura looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to set.

“I don't think so, unfortunately.”

“Oh,” Sakura slumped in her seat.

“Would you mind if we went out for dinner? I'd like to properly thank you for saving Yomu.”

“Oh. Umm, sure.” Sakura looked away, clearly flustered by the offer.

“Good,” he smiled. “I close up in an hour or so. You can wait in the library if you'd like.”

Sakura took the last sip of her coffee and stood up, grabbing her bag. “Thank you for the coffee. It was wonderful.”

“You're very welcome.” He stood with her and began walking back to the library. “Yomu is actually here if you want to see her,” he added in a whisper. “She's been dying to see you again.” He chuckled as Sakura stopped walking.

“I just saw her yesterday.”

Kakashi paused and turned around to face her. “You saw her...yesterday.” He clarified slowly.

“That's what I said. Why?”

“I told her not to leave. Interesting.”

“Oh, no. I'm sorry if I got her in trouble.” Sakura rushed to his side and bowed slightly. “I thought she was there to check on me. I didn't know she wasn't allowed. She spent the day with me.”

Kakashi sighed as he pinched his brow. “Don't apologize. She gets out all the time. I'm just glad she was with someone the others trust.”

Sakura blushed again and looked away as they reached the front of the library. “I'll be over there. Just let me know when you get ready to close.”

Kakashi nodded and walked behind the counter, picking up his book. Sakura smiled and turned to the closest shelf. The turquoise book with the red ‘X’ caught her eye once again so she decided to read it. As she pulled it off the shelf, Kakashi came up behind her and pushed it back with a finger, startling her. She quickly turned around and saw that he had a different book in his hands.

“If you want to read that, you need to read this one first. That's the fourth book in this series.” He smiled as she took the green book from him.

“Thank you,” she mumbled as she turned and walked to the nearest bean bag chair.

~~~~~

An hour later, as promised, Kakashi had just finished ushering the remaining customers out before stopping to stand against the door frame of the library.

“She looks quite beautiful lost in a book,” he mumbled to himself with a smile. Sighing softly, he walked over to her and cleared his throat, making her look up.

“Oh, is it time to leave?” She pouted slightly as she looked up to meet his surprisingly warm gaze.

“Yes,” he chuckled at her pout and offered her his hand. “All I need to do is find the dogs and lock up, then we can go.”

Sakura nodded and grabbed his hand with a soft blush. Her heartbeat picked up speed when his hand lingered on her fingers.

“I'll, uhh, check in the coffee shop.” Kakashi stated as he quickly turned away, making Sakura smile.

“I'll start here then.” She said to herself as she started to look around and immediately spotted Yomu laying in the sun coming through the display window. Sakura walked over cautiously and knelt down.

“Yomu? Yomu, it's time to go,” she said softly as she began to pet her soft fur. Yomu stirred and opened her eyes slowly before jumping into Sakura’s lap, making her laugh as she was attacked by kisses.

“I missed you, too, Yomu.” She exclaimed between giggles. Sakura stood with Yomu in her arms to meet Kakashi at the coffee shop, only to be met at the entrance by him carrying Senshi and Oroka in each arm. Kakashi was panting slightly, causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow.

“Oroka wanted to play,” he grumbled as Oroka let out a whine. “Shut up, you guys are going home. Senshi will be going without me.”

Sakura watched him talk to the dogs with a fond smile playing at her lips. She distracted herself by looking down at Yomu, who was already looking up at her as she wagged her tail to Sakura’s affections.

After sending the dogs home, Kakashi lead Sakura to a nice little restaurant near the center of town. It had giant statues of koi fish at either side of the entrance and smelled like tempura, Sakura's favorite dish. Her mouth began to water as Kakashi walked in and immediately got a table in the back. The waitress flashed them a smile and left after getting their drink order.

“So, what made you want to leave home? If you don't mind me asking.” Kakashi leaned back into his seat and placed his hands in his lap.

“I just felt like it was time. With my father being the way he is, I couldn't stand another second there.” She said with a glare. “He's not a good person,” she added in a dark tone that made Kakashi sit straight up.

“Did he hurt you?” Kakashi whispered as he leaned forward, practically slamming his hands on the table his face contorted with anger, making Sakura panic.

“No, no he hasn't hurt me.” She leaned forward to put her hands on his, trying to calm him. “I mean, he has, but not in a way you'd think. I'm not really….comfortable with talking about this.” She added softly as she sat back. Kakashi’s eyes widened as he also relaxed and sat back.

“I'm sorry,” he said softly. “I didn't mean to react like that.”

Sakura shook her head with a sad smile on her lips. “It's okay, I actually would've been surprised if you didn't react.”

Kakashi nodded and waved the waitress down. “Can you please get us a bottle of saké?” The waitress nodded and disappeared. Sakura looked over at Kakashi with a quizzical expression, but just shook her head.

“So, Kakashi,” she played with the lock on her bag as he gave her his full attention.

“Hmm?” He hummed in his throat and looked into her eyes with a gentle gaze of his own.

“I really liked that book you gave me. It wasn't as explicit as the reviews say.” She coughed into her hand and sighed softly.

“Sakura, is something bothering you? I know I'm practically a stranger, but if you need to talk…” His voice trailed off as he scratched his mask covering his cheek.

Before she could respond, the waitress arrived with a bottle of saké and two glasses. “Here you are. Are you ready to order?”

Sakura shook her head with a smile and Kakashi did the same.

“Not yet,” they answered in unison. Their eyes locked briefly at that, and Sakura chuckled against her hand as her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

“Alright. Just wave me down when you're ready.” She said with a smile and walked away.

“To thank you for saving my dog,” he said proudly as he opened the bottle. “I think we should share this and enjoy a nice meal. Is that okay?” He asked as he set the full shot glass in front of her. She smiled and shot it back without a problem, causing Kakashi’s eyes to widen.

“That sounds nice.” She smiled as he poured her another.

Half a bottle later, Sakura was slurring her words and laughing at Kakashi’s story of Senshi getting a hold of his first bird and how he was confused on what to do after he caught it, so he just barked at it before running away.

“That's so cute!” She laughed and set the shot glass down hard. Her expression sobered somewhat as her laugh died down and she settled on Kakashi with as much of a serious expression as she could muster. “Kakashi, I gotta tell you something.” She mumbled as the laughter died down.

“What is it?” He raised an eyebrow, suddenly sober.

“Come closer,” she whispered.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he stood and sat down next to her, never taking his gaze off of hers.

“I'm not a civilian.” She began as Kakashi stiffened at her side. “I'm a princess. My father is king of Soranotou. He's trying to destroy that village like he did Tuchiyama when I was an infant. I'm on a mission from my Ojii-san Luca to stop my father from bringing that village to ruin.”

Kakashi choked on his drink and looked at her wide eyed.

“You're the princess?!” 


	13. Morning Glory

Kakashi looked at her with wide eyes. “You're the princess? What are you doing here then?” He whispered furiously.

“My father knows that I know what he's done. He disowned me and I left. One of the knights helped me escape. He actually works for my Ojii-san, not my father.”

Kakashi leaned back and covered his eyes with his hand, trying to process what's come to his attention. Sakura poked him in the shoulder and sighed.

“Can you take me back to where I'm staying? I need to sleep this off,” she grumbled as she held her head in her hands.

Kakashi stood immediately and grabbed her hand after putting some money on the table. “Of course. Come with me,” he said a little too formally for her liking.

“Don't.” She stopped walking as they exited the restaurant, pulling her hand out of his.

“Don't what?” He paused to turn and face her.

“Don't treat me like a princess.” She whispered as she trudged ahead without him, making him jog to catch up.

“But it's disrespect-” He started to say, but was cut off by Sakura stopping mid-stride.

“I am no longer the princess. I wasn't even born royal. This? This is normal for me.” She said as she waved her hand in the air. “Living like this feels normal. Not being waited on hand and foot. My mother wasn't queen. That's how my father has been able to overthrow village after village. He makes the queen fall in love with him.”

Her anger faded as she began to sway with every step. “Please, don't treat me like royalty.” Her words faltered as she began to slow down, almost to a complete stop, as Kakashi easily caught up to her.

But before he could be at her side, Sakura suddenly slumped to the ground, passed out from all the drinking. He caught her before she hit the ground and sighed.

“Okay, I won't treat you like royalty. Let's get you back.” He whispered as he began walking towards the woods, only to be stopped by Yomu.

“Boss,” she mumbled with her head down.

“Yomu, how many times,”

“I know where she has made home.” She interrupted him with a soft bark.

Taken aback, Kakashi nodded as Yomu lead the way to Sakura’s cabin.

“I know you spent the day with her.” Kakashi broke the silence as they walked.

“Yes... I didn't mean to find her. I just did. She seemed happy to see me.” She announced with pride as her tail began to wag. Kakashi chuckled and looked down at Sakura, sleeping once again in his arms.

“She seemed happy to see me, too.” He whispered absentmindedly with a soft smile.

Once they reached the cabin, Kakashi easily unlocked the door, but not without feeling like the air was leaving his lungs. He coughed as Sakura stirred in his arms, lazily forming three seals with her hands and Kakashi almost dropped her once the air returned to his body.

“That was rough,” he commented offhandedly. Yomu trotted ahead and curled herself up on the couch. Kakashi sighed as he gently set Sakura down, removing her bag and setting it next to Yomu.

“Keep an eye on her, huh?” He requested as he pet Yomu softly. “I’ll be back in the morning. Keep her safe until then, okay?”

Yomu licked his hand and put her head on Sakura’s chest, closing her eyes.

Kakashi walked over to the door as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake her. Before leaving, he reached into his pocket where he kept a couple of aspirin in case he got a headache from reading all day and set them on the table with a glass of water.

“I'll see you tomorrow,” he whispered with a small smile. With one last look at her sleeping face, he slipped out the door and shut it softly behind him.

“Tomorrow's gonna be a long day,” He sighed as he walked away from the cabin. “I hope I have enough connections left to carry this out.” He said in a dark tone. “I can't let that happen again.”

~~~~~~~~

Sakura tossed and turned all night, despite the warmth she felt on her stomach. Cuddling closer to Yomu, she began to mumble in her sleep.

“Hmm, Kashi smells nice.” She smiled and sighed softly. Suddenly woken by something wet on her hand, her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up.

“You gotta stop doing that, Yomu.” She grumbled as she stretched. She paused mid-stretch and looked around.

“Wait… how did I get here?” She looked around to confirm that she was back in the cabin, and Yomu was with her. She racked her brain to try remembering what happened.

She ran into Kakashi at his bookstore and went out for dinner with him, well, sorta. She remembered drinking. _A lot_. She remembered laughing at….something…. then everything got really fuzzy, making her head pound.

“Ugh,” she grumbled as she willed her hand to glow, softly placing it on her forehead and sighed when the pain faded. When she opened her eyes, she saw a glass of water and two round tablets on the table in front of her. Feeling grateful, she downed the glass.

“Yomu?” She noticed that the puppy was no longer in her lap. Standing up, she looked over to the door and saw Yomu sitting next to it.

“Oh, do you need to go out? I'm sorry, let me get changed and we can go.”

Yomu barked happily and ran in a small circle around her legs. Sakura giggled and walked to her bag, grabbing some white shorts and her favorite green shirt.

After quickly changing, she put on her sandals and grabbed her bag before opening the door and taking a sudden stumble back.

“Good morning, Sakura.” Kakashi was leaning on the doorframe as Yomu jumped up his legs, wanting his attention.

“Morning,” she mumbled after she regained her composure.

“How are you feeling?”

“Oh, I'm fine.” She blushed.

“Would you like to come over? The boys miss you.” He chuckled. “I'll make you breakfast.”

“Tempting,” Sakura hummed with a smile. “Okay, I'll come with you.”

Kakashi picked up Yomu and stepped out of the way so Sakura could close and lock the door before heading down to Kakashi’s apartment.

It was a relatively quiet trip. She was still getting odd looks from the other residents that made her grip her bag tighter. Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder as they walked.

“Don't worry about them. They won't try anything again.” He reassured her as they approached his apartment. Setting Yomu to the ground, he unlocked the door and immediately heard the dogs barking. Not even two steps in the door and Sakura’s legs were coated in dog drool.

“Next time, I'm wearing pants,” she grumbled as Kakashi laughed. His laugh made her heart flutter and she blushed, keeping her attention on the dogs.

“I'll get breakfast started. You can sit in the living room if you want. It won't take long.” He said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Okay,” she smiled as she walked through the living room to sit on the couch. Yomu ran up and jumped into her lap and settled down with a small huff. Sakura chuckled and began to pet her softly.

“Almost ready,” Kakashi shouted from the kitchen as he tore Sakura from her thoughts. She smiled and resumed her petting. She couldn't stop thinking about how right this all felt. Sitting there on the couch, surrounded by dogs and books. It seemed like the perfect life. She blushed when she thought about how nice it was to have this much freedom. She relished in it before Kakashi walked out with pancakes and coffee.

“Breakfast?” He handed her a plate with a smile that pulled at his mask.

Sakura nodded and she set Yomu to the floor as she whined in protest.

“I think my dogs have become too attached to you.” He mumbled between bites of pancake, watching as Oroka and Senshi curled up with Yomu at Sakura’s feet.

Sakura giggled as she took a bite. “This is so good!”

“Thank you,” He looked up to meet her smiling face and sighed suddenly, changing the mood from carefree to serious. Sakura's heart fell as she set her plate on the table, waiting for what he was going to say.

“Sakura, last night, you got very, very drunk and you told me something I wasn't supposed to know.” He began slowly.

“What did I tell you?” She almost whispered as her heart began to pick up speed.

Kakashi sighed softly and moved to sit next to her, never breaking eye contact. Sakura shifted on the couch so she was facing him with fear thrumming through her veins.

“You told me that you're the princess. Or, were the princess.”

Sakura's eyes widened as the panic began to take over. Her hands started shaking and she started to breath heavily.

“What are you going to do?” She shakily whispered, trying to will her voice not to shake as well.

Kakashi reached out and took both her hands in his, frowning at the coolness he felt.

“I'm going to help you. I've dealt with something like this before and I swore that I wouldn't let it happen again.” He looked into her eyes, trying to capture her so she wouldn't look away. “Will you trust me?”

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. “You want to help me take down the King? How do you plan on doing that?”

“I think I still have connections within my home village. I'll look into it.”

“I still have people I trust in the castle. I can easily have a spy report to me.” Sakura spoke like a ruler and it scared her. Maybe she spent too much time there. She shuddered at the thought and shook her head.

“That's a good start. Can you tell me what you do know?” He pressed cautiously.

Sakura shook her head again. “I don't know much. All I know is what's in the journal my Ojii-san left me with.”

“Who is your Ojii-san?” He cocked his head as Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out the journal.

“His name is Luca. He's my mother's father.”

Kakashi tensed. He'd heard of Luca before. Mei talked about him when she was caring for Kakashi all those years ago.

“Sakura-” He was cut off by a knock on the door, making the dogs jump up and start to bark. Startled by the sound, Sakura quickly shoved the journal back into her bag and hid it under a pillow on the couch. She went pale as he looked over at her and it worried him.

“I'll be back. It's okay, you don't need to look so scared. I'll protect you.” He smiled softly and stood to see who was at the door.

Sakura sighed and kept her eyes on Kakashi. Yomu, Senshi, and Oroka ran back to Sakura and sat on either side of her, Yomu in her lap, and growled in unison.

“Yes,” Kakashi spoke as he pulled the door open. Sakura strained to see who it was, but had no luck. She was about to stand when she saw Kakashi straighten and salute whoever was at the door.

“Captain Hatake, it’s good to see you again.” The voice said in a nostalgic tone as he walked in, making Sakura’s eyes widen.

“Neji?! How did you know I was here? And why did you call him “Captain”?”

Neji turned to Sakura and smiled. “Many years ago, back when I was a teen, Hatake was the Captain of the Royal Guard of Tsuchiyama.”

Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “I haven't told her about that. I only found out last night that she was the princess. And stop the formalities, Neji. They're not necessary.”

Neji nodded and looked back at Kakashi. “I apologize. Now,” he turned to Sakura and held out a piece of paper. “this is from Ino.”

Sakura jumped up and ran over to him, setting Yomu on the floor. “How's everything at the palace?” She asked as she opened the folded paper.

“Nothing has really changed. Your father has said nothing of your disappearance.”

Sakura scoffed at that before looking at the paper and gasping at the doodle she saw.

“Morning glory? Why?” She whispered as Kakashi looked over her shoulder.

“A flower? Why did she send you a drawing of a flower?” Kakashi questioned as he led everyone to the living room.

“This is how we pass notes around. Each flower has a meaning. The meaning of this flower is suspicion. Something isn't right after all. She must've overheard something.”

Neji shook his head. “That's impossible.”

Sakura sighed as she sat down and looked at Neji, Yomu immediately returning to her lap. “It's not. If Ino sent this, then that means she heard that same maid I heard talking with Sasuke. He must be up to something again.”

Kakashi didn't miss the shiver that rocked Sakura’s body, causing him to frown again.

“Who’s Sasuke?” He awkwardly moved to sit next to Sakura and rubbed her back.

“He's a guard at the palace who also claims to be in love with me. I don't know what he's planning, but I know it has to do with my father.”

Kakashi paused his hand on her back and clenched it into a fist.

“That can't be.” Neji mused. “I've had both Sasuke and Suki on lockdown since I helped you escape.”

Sakura’s face grew red with anger and stood abruptly. “I'm going back,” and started for the door.

Kakashi reached out and caught her wrist, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

“Kakashi, if you don't let me go, I will break your wrist.” Her tone startled him as he let her go, but Neji immediately grabbed her around the waist and forced her to sit back down.

“Calm down, Sakura. We need a plan. You can't just storm in.” Neji said softly, trying to keep her attention and she scowled.

“He's right, Sakura.” Kakashi rubbed her shoulders, trying to ease her tension.

“Fine,” she huffed, crossing her arms. “How long do you think it'll take?” She turned to Neji as she slumped her shoulders.

“A couple of months, at the least. There's much to do.”

Sakura sighed. “Okay. Let me reply to Ino and you can head back.” She looked over her shoulder to Kakashi. “Can you get me some paper and something to write with?”

Kakashi nodded and headed into another room, leaving Sakura and Neji alone.

“How did you find me?” She asked as she unclenched her fists, finally relaxing some.

“I actually recognized Kakashi’s dog Senshi.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a smile. “He lead me here after I entered the village.”

“These dogs are pretty useful.” She smiled as her eyes wandered to the hallway Kakashi went down. Neji noticed and nodded to himself.

“I don't think I'll need to check in on you as often as I thought.” He mumbled to himself, catching Sakura's attention.

“Neji?” She questioned as Kakashi walked back into the room, paper and pencil in hand.

He handed them to her with a small smile. Neji’s eyes never left Sakura’s face and noted the small blush that formed when Kakashi’s fingers brushed hers.

“Okay, I'm sending her back two flower drawings. A dandelion,” she paused and smiled. “and a sunflower.”

“What do they mean?” Kakashi pressed as she started to draw.

“Dandelion means lay low and be cautious. Sunflower means,” she blushed and looked up at Kakashi, pausing her hand. “I found someone we can trust.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened as he looked away, suddenly interested in a piece of string hanging off his mask.

Neji cleared his throat as Sakura finished and folded the paper, handing it to him.

“Done.” she smiled. “I expect a report in a couple weeks on Sasuke and Suki’s actions.”

“Of course,” Neji nodded and stood. Kakashi rose and walked to the door with him. After shaking his hand, Neji smiled at Sakura and left.

“So,” she hummed when he sat back down on the couch. “You used to be a knight.”

“Yeah,” He mumbled, looking uncomfortable and cut off.

Sakura frowned at the realization that this was a sore topic for him. Shaking her head, she changed the subject, hoping to get his attention back.

“Thanks for breakfast,” she smiled as she grabbed her bag again. “I'm gonna get food for my new home and go train some.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows rose at that, his face lighting up.

“Would you like a training partner? I'd like to see what you can do.”

Sakura turned on her heel and smiled.

“Sure.”

 

 


	14. Training Session

With a smile, Kakashi led Sakura in the opposite direction of his apartment and out into a clear field. In the short distance to the tree line, Sakura could see three logs standing about four feet high and three feet apart with multiple cuts in the aging wood. Sakura smiled as she set her bag on the ground and rolled her shoulders.

“Alright,” she sighed and walked ahead of him to put some space between them, her smile never leaving her lips. She got in her defense stance and raised her right hand, coaxing him to come at her. Kakashi smiled and ran at her full speed, aiming for her right leg. Sakura read his moves and easily dodged, and using the side of her hand she managed to land a blow on his left bicep before doing a one handed backspring out of the way of his low swinging kick.

Kakashi grunted as he blocked Sakura's punch to his abdomen with his forearm and pulled out a small dagger, aiming for her shoulder. He assumed that since she could heal herself, he didn't need to hold back. The atmosphere changed immediately when Sakura pulled out her kunai and deflected his dagger, sending it flying out of his hand and into a log behind them. Kakashi’s eyes widened as he watched the blade fly through the air, barely missing Sakura’s kick to his stomach. He did a quick backflip to put some distance between them, panting slightly.

“What the hell?” He mumbled as he saw her take off straight for him, kunai in one hand and shuriken in another. Sakura’s eyes were narrowed as she raised her hand holding the shuriken and flicked her wrist slightly. Kakashi blinked and had mere seconds to move before it hit him. Sakura was aiming to kill and it terrified him.

“Those are the eyes of a solider, but she's never been in battle.” He mused aloud and clenched his fists. Kakashi reached into his pocket for another dagger and ran full speed at her, all joking gone. This was a real fight. No holds barred.

“Is that all you got, Kakashi?” Sakura taunted as she blocked his dagger easily. Kakashi growled low in his throat as he grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground, effectively pinning her with his limbs. With a hard squeeze to her wrists, her weapons were dropped with a gasp of pain. Kakashi looked into her eyes and saw them cloud over with anger. He needed to put distance between then and fast. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up and threw her over his shoulder and back onto the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

With a few seconds on his side, Kakashi kicked her weapons aside and out of reach. Quickly reaching behind him, he pulled out a short sword and held it tightly in his hands outstretched in front of him. Narrowing his eyes as Sakura stood, she brushed herself off and looked straight at him. A smile was playing at her lips as she slid her hand under her shirt and pulled out a dagger of her own. She held it by the blade tip and barely had to flick her wrist before it cut through the air and landed at his feet. Kakashi made the mistake of glancing down at it, giving Sakura a split second to take off running at him and successfully punch him in the chest. Kakashi stumbled back a few steps with a gasp and looked up at Sakura with adoring eyes. No one had ever been able to land a blow on him like that. Ever.

Sakura didn't seem to notice his look as she began to laugh in delight. She began running to the right, ready to throw three shuriken at his back before he suddenly took off and was behind her. He encircled his right arm around her waist and his left hand around her wrist, stopping her advances. But before Kakashi could completely subdue her again, she used his momentum against him and did a perfect backflip over him, quickly grabbing the kunai she kept at her hip and holding it at his throat.

“Well done,” Kakashi praised her as she let him go, putting the kunai back in its holster. Smiling, Sakura turned to grab her bag to return the shuriken, but quickly punched the ground. Hard. Hard enough to cause an unsuspecting Kakashi to sink into the ground up to his shoulders. He looked up at her in surprise before she walked over to him and knelt down to brush some dirt out of his hair.

“Thanks,” She beamed as she stood again, keeping her eyes on him. She felt proud that she had rendered him speechless. “Is that it?” She giggled as he struggled to find a way out of the hole she’d punched. Sakura sat down under a tree in the shade as he continued to struggle. After several minutes, she heard him curse under his breath, causing her to giggle.

“Would you like some help, Kakashi?” She questioned as she glanced up at the sky, noticing dark clouds.

“No. No I,”

A peal of thunder interrupted him and Sakura threw her head back and laughed.

“What was that?” She said in between her laughing fits. Kakashi sighed in frustration and hung his head in defeat.

“Okay. Okay, you win. Will you help me?” He grumbled into the ground below him. Sakura jumped up and sauntered over to him and knelt down again with a smile.

“Happy to.” She chuckled as she reached out and put both of her hands underneath his arms and pulled him out in one swift motion, causing them both to fall back. Kakashi landed on top of Sakura with a grunt and froze when he felt his blood reaching his extremities. Shuddering slightly at the soreness he felt, he didn't notice he was on top of her until she cleared her throat.

“Umm, Kakashi? Would you mind?” She blushed as she pushed at his chest gently. Widening his eyes again with realization, he quickly scrambled off of her and sat on the ground next to her.

“Sorry,” He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. He cursed himself for being distracted by her beautiful emerald eyes. Luca had taught her well. He silently praised him as he stood, holding his hand out to Sakura.

“Need a hand?” His smile pulled at his mask as she slid her delicate and dangerous hand into his own. It felt warm in his and his grip lingered after she stood.

“Thank you.” She smiled as she slowly pulled her hand out of his.

“So? What do you think?” She clapped her hands together and had a shine in her eyes that Kakashi never wanted her to lose.

“Impressive. Whoever taught you to fight did a remarkable job. Either that or I'm losing my touch.” He chuckled as her face fell slightly, causing him to panic.

“Oh, I didn't mean that-” He raised his hands in defense as she clenched her fists.

“I know,” She said in a small voice as she let her hands relax. She sighed and shook her head, picking up her bag.

“Can we head back? It won’t be long before the storm comes.” She looked up to see that the wind at started to pick up, causing the trees to rustle. One gust of wind rolled passed her, making her long hair blow around her face. Kakashi watched in awe as her hair seemed to form a pink halo around her face Even with her struggling to keep it tamed and down, it resisted and continued to flutter around her like wings.

“Beautiful and strong. What an amazing woman.” He mumbled to himself as the wind died down, carrying his words with it into the sky. Sakura grabbed a hair tie from her bag and pulled her hair into a loose bun, successfully stopping it from blinding her.

Without thinking, Kakashi walked up to her and slowly raised his right hand to her cheek, gently grabbing a loose lock of her hair between his fingers and putting it behind her ear, never breaking eye contact.

Sakura backed out of his reach with a smile and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. “Let's go. I'm sure the dogs are hungry. Plus, I need to head back to my place soon.”

Kakashi nodded as he slowly let his hand fall. Shaking his head, he came back to his senses. Smiling softly, he walked ahead of her and led her back to the main road.

“That was actually really fun.” Sakura sighed happily as she stretched her arms over her head, groaning softly at the sensation of her joints popping. Kakashi paused at the sound and coughed awkwardly into his hand.

“It was. It's been awhile since I've had a worthy opponent. Would you like to train weekly with me? I can teach you how to wield a sword and some kunai techniques.”

Sakura’s bright smile could've put the sun to shame as she hugged him tightly. “Yes, please!”

She pulled out of the hug before he could return it and walked a little faster when she spotted an open vegetable vender. Kakashi once again shook his head and followed after her, his smile never leaving his masked lips. 


	15. Authors Note

Chapter 15 will be delayed. I don't know when I will be putting out another update. I apologize in advance for the lack thereof. 


End file.
